Illusions
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Et soudain elle fut là, au pied d'un arbre qui, il l'aurait juré, n'existait pas une seconde auparavant. /Albator 78/
1. Elle

**Elle**

_Disclaimers__ : tout ce que l'on peut reconnaître se rapportant à l'univers de M. Matsumoto lui appartient._

_Chronologie__ : contemporain de la série de 1978. Son tout début. Notons par conséquent que les extraterrestres belliqueux du moment sont les Mazones (en version originale) ou Sylvidres, un peuple au métabolisme végétal dont le mode de fonctionnement est, somme toute, peu connu._

_Notes de l'auteur__ : comme le sous-titre l'indique, ceci n'est à première vue pas un one-shot. Une suite est donc envisageable. Tout peut néanmoins se terminer à la fin de ce chapitre. Vraiment tout._

_Pour apersonne, qui a eu la primeur de bribes du scénario._  
><em>Pour Cara, en écho à « The end ».<em>

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison que le capitaine ait gagné _à chaque fois_._

—

La douleur le réveilla. Des élancements aigus se propageaient à partir de son poignet gauche, à l'endroit exact où _elles_ avaient enfoncé leur sonde. Il grimaça tout en se massant machinalement l'avant-bras. Il ignorait ce qu'_elles_ lui avaient encore injecté. D'autres drogues, probablement.  
>Il fut pris de nausées lorsqu'il se redressa un peu trop brusquement et vomit un mélange de bile et de sang. Il réussit à s'asseoir au prix d'un effort qui lui parut démesuré. Tremblant et trempé de sueur, encore secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, il s'adossa au mur le plus proche.<br>Sa tête tournait.  
>Son univers actuel se réduisait à quatre murs végétaux, qui pulsaient au même rythme que le sang à ses tempes. Sa vision s'enroulait en une lente spirale descendante.<br>Il tombait.  
>Inéluctablement.<br>Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il surnageait dans cet état de semi-conscience. Il avait perdu le compte des fois où _elles_ étaient venues et l'avaient emmené. Il avait fini par ne plus être tout à fait sûr de ce qu'_elles_ lui voulaient exactement.  
>Il s'était même dangereusement approché du point où plus rien n'avait d'importance, où il aurait été prêt à répondre à n'importe quoi pourvu qu'<em>elles<em> cessent.  
>Si seulement <em>elles<em> lui avaient posé des questions qu'il puisse comprendre…

—

_« Quelle est la réaction du sujet au sérum ?_  
>— <em>Meilleure que l'on pouvait espérer. Bien que son système immunitaire soit affaibli par les injections successives, il résiste bien mieux que lors des tentatives précédentes.<em>  
>— <em>Les symptômes d'empoisonnement du sang sont stabilisés. L'anémie est désormais compensée par l'apport des minéraux nécessaires à l'organisme humain.<em>  
>— <em>Bien. Nous pouvons commencer. »<em>

—

Noir.  
>Rouge.<br>Il hurlait. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait mis sa fierté de côté et cessé de feindre être insensible à la douleur. _Elles_ étaient revenues, comme toujours, et l'avaient attaché à un assemblage dément de morceaux végétaux et de tubulures métalliques. Bien sûr il s'était débattu, mais il était conscient de puiser dans ses dernières forces. Au final, il n'avait pu leur opposer que quelques soubresauts pathétiques avant que des lianes gluantes ne l'immobilisent. Puis il avait senti la pointe de l'aiguille percer son bras et le fluide brûlant de l'injection se répandre dans son sang. Et il avait commencé à crier.

—

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne se rappelait plus quand il avait perdu conscience, mais c'était sans importance. L'essentiel, c'était qu'il ne souffrait plus, et cela devenait trop rare ces derniers temps pour ne pas en profiter.  
>La douleur, si présente encore quelques secondes auparavant, se dissipait en souvenirs épars.<br>Il secoua la tête : son esprit était encombré de volutes de brouillard. Il se demanda fugitivement ce qu'il faisait là sans pouvoir toutefois se concentrer très longtemps sur le sujet. Le paysage qui l'entourait emplissait tout, et semblait occuper toutes ses pensées.  
>Il se trouvait dans une prairie verdoyante, uniformément plate et s'étendant à perte de vue. Les herbes hautes lui arrivaient à mi-cuisse et ondoyaient sous l'effet d'une légère brise. Il laissa distraitement le dos de sa main caresser des épis à peine mûrs, et fit un tour sur lui-même.<br>La plaine était vide.  
>Il n'entendait aucun bruit, excepté le bruissement des herbes.<br>Il fit quelques pas, incertain sur la conduite à tenir. Le lieu éveillait en lui un sentiment diffus de malaise, sans qu'il puisse vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi.

—

_« Pas de rejet significatif. La greffe semble prendre._  
>— <em>Transmettez à la plante-mère d'initier un contact. »<em>

—

Rouge.  
>Blanc.<br>En deux battements de paupières, la plaine avait viré à l'écarlate puis avait disparu dans une lumière aveuglante. Il s'était raidi sous le coup d'une douleur aussi fulgurante que brève, comme si un courant électrique l'avait traversé de part en part. La violence du choc le fit tomber à genoux.  
>Le souffle court, il se prépara à un autre déferlement de souffrance, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur une poignée de terre meuble et une touffe d'herbe et, curieusement, après une oscillation étrange qui lui donna le vertige, le paysage revint.<br>À nouveau, il se trouvait au milieu d'une mer de verdure. Perdu au sein d'une prairie déserte à la fois réelle et illogique, déstabilisante et pourtant apaisante.

Et soudain _elle_ fut là, au pied d'un arbre qui, il l'aurait juré, n'existait pas une seconde auparavant.

— Je me demandais quand vous alliez vous décider à intervenir, remarqua-t-il amèrement.

Elle sourit. Il se releva prudemment, sur le qui-vive : il ne tenait pas à tomber dans les filets qu'elle lui tendrait.

— Vous ignorez où vous vous trouvez, n'est-ce pas ? se contenta-t-elle de répondre, sibylline.

Elle quitta l'ombre menaçante de l'arbre et avança en pleine lumière. Il recula d'un pas sans la quitter des yeux, prêt à réagir si jamais elle tentait quoi que ce soit.  
>Elle était d'une beauté diabolique, comme toutes celles de son espèce. Ses cheveux balayaient le bas de son dos. Leur longueur était telle que leur extrémité se fondait dans les herbes. Deux mèches encadraient son visage, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et se prolongeaient pour épouser le galbe parfait de sa poitrine.<br>Elle ne portait aucun vêtement.

Il recula davantage. Il connaissait ces sirènes et leur pouvoir de séduction : elles n'étaient pas des femmes, malgré leur apparence. Il ne s'agissait que de plantes vénéneuses, et il était leur prisonnier.  
>Il croisa les bras d'un air de défi.<p>

— Quoi que vous fassiez, vous n'obtiendrez jamais rien de moi ! affirma-t-il avec une assurance qu'il était cependant bien loin de ressentir.

Elle sourit encore. Il hésita, mal à l'aise. Quel était l'atout qu'elle possédait et qui lui avait échappé ?

— Et pourtant vous êtes ici, répliqua-t-elle doucement.

Il comprit. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Il savait pourtant quelle était sa situation actuelle : enfermé dans une cellule, torturé par ses geôliers et surtout, retenu à bord d'un de leurs vaisseaux amiral. Il était quasi sûr qu'_elles_ ne l'avaient pas déplacé, et un vaisseau spatial de cette taille ne pouvait entrer en atmosphère.  
>Il <em>ne pouvait pas<em> se retrouver à l'air libre, surplombé d'un ciel bleuté et entouré de végétation.

— Vos illusions ne m'impressionnent pas, gronda-t-il, mâchoires serrées. Cet endroit n'est pas la réalité.

Il se détourna, s'éloigna de cette créature. Peu importe la direction qu'il prenait, il devait se convaincre que, lorsque la distance entre eux serait suffisante, il quitterait cette illusion.  
>Elle ne bougea pas.<p>

— Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, dit-elle simplement.

Il ne l'écouta pas. Il ignorait comment se présenterait la porte vers la réalité, mais il savait qu'il y en aurait une. Il fallait qu'il y en ait une.

—

_« Rejet psy. Attention !_  
>— <em>Tenez-le, il ne faut pas qu'il perde le contact avec la plante-mère !<em>  
>— <em>Son esprit ne supporte pas le choc. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un humain.<em>  
>— <em>Préparez une autre injection. Si son organisme résiste aux toxines, ça devrait rétablir la liaison. »<em>

—

Rouge.  
>Ses bras et ses jambes étaient entravés. Il banda ses muscles, mais les liens étaient solides et mordaient sa chair au moindre mouvement. Il tenta de se redresser, de savoir ce qu'<em>elles<em> fabriquaient exactement et combien _elles_ étaient autour de lui. D'évaluer ses chances.  
>Mais sa vision était brouillée par le sang, et il ne distinguait que des silhouettes floues.<br>Il se cambra en un geste de résistance dérisoire, essayant vainement d'arracher les racines de ces végétaux qui, il le sentait, s'accrochaient à lui – _en_ lui.

—

Un flash.  
>Il se passa la main sur le visage. Il ne se rappelait pas que cet arbre était aussi grand. À présent, il aurait facilement pu s'asseoir sur ses premières branches sans qu'elles ne ploient sous son poids.<br>Il cligna des yeux, perplexe. Quand était-il revenu ? Et surtout, comment s'y étaient-elles pris pour le ramener à cet endroit ?

— Oh, ça n'a rien de complexe et ça ne dépend d'ailleurs pas tellement de nous, fit une voix près de son épaule.

Il sursauta. Elle se tenait debout, immobile, si proche qu'il aurait pu la toucher en tendant le bras. Il se leva vivement. Depuis quand était-elle là ?

— J'ai toujours été là, répondit-elle à la question qu'il était certain de ne pas avoir posé à voix haute.

Il pinça les lèvres. Alors comme ça, elle lisait ses pensées ? Croyait-elle qu'il allait se laisser faire ?  
>Elle laissa échapper un léger rire.<p>

— Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne capte que tes pensées superficielles. Je ne suis pas capable de voir le reste à moins que tu n'acceptes de le partager avec moi.  
>— Et vous croyez peut-être que m'emmener dans votre illusion m'incitera à me montrer plus coopératif ? cracha-t-il.<p>

Elle pencha la tête de côté et joua sensuellement avec une mèche de cheveux sans se départir d'un vague sourire ironique.

— _Mon_ illusion ? Oh, non. Je t'ai dit que ça ne dépendait pas vraiment de nous…

Elle embrassa la plaine uniforme d'un geste.

— J'ai beaucoup plus de créativité que ça. … Nous ne sommes pas chez moi, ici, ajouta-t-elle. Nous sommes chez toi. Je te donne juste un petit coup de pouce.

Il mit quelques secondes à assimiler l'information. Qu'entendait-elle par « chez lui » ? Il grimaça.  
><em>À l'intérieur<em> de lui ?

— Sortez de mon esprit ! cria-t-il, réfrénant la panique qui pointait.  
>— Tu ne pourras pas te maintenir ici si je ne t'aide pas, rétorqua-t-elle doucement.<br>— Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, s'obstina-t-il.

Surtout si l'aide en question se bornait à le bloquer dans un paysage irréel. Qu'ils soient issus de son esprit ou pas, cet arbre et cette plaine n'étaient après tout que des illusions.  
>Elle soupira.<p>

— Tu es sûr ? Ton esprit échappe à la réalité, ici.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

— Tu n'as plus mal, expliqua-t-elle.  
>— Non…<p>

Il baissa les yeux. Il avait besoin d'y réfléchir.  
>Un piège, c'était un piège. Elle voulait le mettre en confiance, le forcer à divulguer des renseignements précieux sur lui, sur l'Arcadia, sur la Terre…<p>

— N'y pense pas, alors, fit-elle.  
>— Hmm ?<br>— À ton vaisseau. N'y pense pas, répéta-t-elle. Je perçois tes pensées superficielles. Si tu ne veux pas que je voie les caractéristiques techniques de ton vaisseau, ne les fais pas remonter à la surface.

Il se figea. Jamais il ne lui donnerait la moindre bribe d'information sur l'Arcadia. Il devait absolument se focaliser sur autre chose. Il devait…  
>Elle rit.<p>

— Tu n'es pas très doué.

Il darda sur elle un regard noir.

— Partez. Sortez de mon esprit, gronda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un petit sourire énigmatique.

— Laissez-moi tranquille ! cria-t-il.

Il serra le poing. Il ignorait s'il pourrait atteindre cette sirène végétale ici, dans cette illusion, mais il ne lui en coûterait rien d'essayer.  
>Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de son interlocutrice.<p>

— Comme tu veux, souffla-t-elle.

Elle devint translucide, resta suspendue ainsi un instant, tel un fantôme éthéré, et lorsqu'il la frappa elle disparut tout à fait, et sa main ne rencontra que du vide.

— Mais n'oublie pas, je peux t'aider, chuchota le vent à son oreille.  
>— Laissez-moi ! répéta-t-il en battant l'air de ses bras.<p>

Le vent se tut. Les sens aux aguets, il essaya de discerner le moindre indice de présence, mais il semblait qu'elle était effectivement partie.  
>Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Et maintenant ?<br>Peut-être pourrait-il reprendre des forces ici, pensa-t-il. Rester à l'abri de leurs tortures, se reposer avant de recommencer à se battre, réfléchir à un plan d'évasion ou simplement attendre d'être secouru.  
>Il secoua la tête. La migraine pointait. La douleur, sourde et lancinante, revenait par vagues. En fin de compte, il était moins protégé ici qu'il n'avait cru…<br>Il brûlait. La prairie autour de lui se tordait, les herbes noircissaient et se racornissaient, le ciel était désormais grisâtre. L'arbre s'était évaporé. Une longue plainte parcourait la plaine. Il gémit et plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles.  
>Il eut l'impression que le paysage perdait de sa consistance en même temps qu'il s'assombrissait. Ses pieds semblaient soudain moins assurés sur le sol.<br>Ce n'était qu'une illusion, et elle s'effondrait.

— Je ne veux pas y retourner ! hurla-t-il aux ténèbres.

Il tomba.

—

_« Professeur, un nouveau rejet psy !_  
>— <em>Cela vient de la plante-mère. Augmentez la quantité de sérum de compatibilité dans la sève de un point deux.<em>  
>— <em>Nous risquons une réaction allergique. Et la plante-mère sera fragilisée.<em>  
>— <em>J'en prends la responsabilité. Nous n'avons jamais été si proches de la réussite. »<em>

—

Noir.  
>Vert.<p>

La réalité n'était qu'un enfer végétal.  
>Un entrelacs de lianes l'enserrait. Il étouffait. Il aspira une goulée d'air avec difficulté et toussa alors qu'une branche souple tentait de s'introduire dans sa bouche. Il voulut bouger, mais ses muscles ne lui obéissaient plus.<br>Impuissant, il sentait la pulsation dans cette plante monstrueuse, il la sentait lui injecter sa sève, il sentait son sang absorbé par des dizaines, des centaines de minuscules racines qui le transperçaient…  
>Il ne lui restait plus assez de souffle pour crier.<p>

« Laisse-moi t'aider… »

Il ignorait s'il avait réellement entendu la voix. Il songea à la plaine et à l'arbre. À _elle_, qui devait attendre la moindre faiblesse de sa part. À l'Arcadia. Au futur.

« Tu vas mourir si tu résistes encore. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

C'était une illusion, une hallucination. Un piège.  
>Jamais, pensa-t-il. Jamais.<p>

« Mais tu ne veux pas mourir. »

Mais il ne voulait pas mourir.

—

Il leva les yeux sur elle, puis laissa son regard se perdre dans le lointain. La plaine s'étendait à l'infini.

— Tu gagnes pour l'instant, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie trouvé un moyen de vous vaincre.  
>— Vu l'état de ton corps, à ta place je ne m'avancerais pas, ironisa-t-elle.<p>

Il renifla, plus vexé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

— Je possède un vaisseau et tout un équipage prêt à me secourir ! se défendit-il crânement.  
>— Encore faudrait-il qu'ils te trouvent, rétorqua-t-elle.<p>

Il haussa les épaules sans répondre, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ignorait ce qu'il était advenu de l'Arcadia. Peut-être le vaisseau avait-il été entraîné sur une fausse piste. Peut-être son équipage s'épuisait-il à le chercher à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Peut-être même s'était-il jeté tête baissée dans une embuscade.  
>Il était retenu prisonnier depuis trop longtemps. Si son équipage était sur ses traces, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas déjà intervenus ?<br>Non, dans cette épreuve, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Il ne recevrait aucune aide extérieure.  
>Il soupira, momentanément découragé, mais fronça les sourcils aussitôt. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre ainsi confiance en ses amis.<br>Il se tourna vers elle, accusateur.

— C'est toi qui m'influences comme ça ?  
>— Un peu, admit-elle.<p>

Il lui saisit le bras et la plaqua rudement contre le tronc de l'arbre.

— Arrête tout de suite, ordonna-t-il sèchement.  
>— C'est involontaire, répliqua-t-elle. Mais nous sommes liés, tu vois ? … La plante-mère s'est enracinée en toi, ajouta-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas ne pas l'avoir remarqué.<p>

Il la lâcha et recula avec une grimace de dégoût.

— C'est toi, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. C'est toi qui contrôles cette chose et qui me tortures depuis le début.

Elle sourit, légèrement dédaigneuse.

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Mais l'idée générale est là. Je crois que je vais m'y tenir pour ne pas surchauffer ton cerveau rudimentaire d'humain…

Il se sentit soudain furieux. Tout ce qu'il avait enduré, toute cette souffrance avait été causé par cette sorcière. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur elle, saisit son cou gracile, serra… Elle s'effilocha entre ses doigts, immatérielle, et réapparut derrière lui.

— C'est inutile, dit-elle. Tu ne peux pas me battre physiquement, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a rien de physique ici. Les règles qui s'appliquent en ce lieu sont différentes.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? reprit-elle. Que ça me fait plaisir de me retrouver dans cette situation ? Que j'apprécie de devoir supporter le corps d'un étranger, d'un _animal_ ? Que je suis heureuse de sentir mes fluides vitaux pollués par ton sang et mon être corrompu par ta présence ?

Elle s'emportait. Elle était sublime en colère, songea-t-il distraitement. Tout à coup, elle paraissait, moins froide, plus accessible. Plus humaine.  
>Elle s'immobilisa brutalement. Un pli soucieux barrait son front.<p>

— On est liés, souffla-t-elle si bas qu'il l'entendit à peine. On s'influence l'un l'autre.

Il leva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

— Tu es en colère, je suis en colère, expliqua-t-elle. Plus l'émotion est violente et plus le transfert est évident, mais je suppose que ce processus fonctionne également de manière plus subtile… et c'est ce qui me fait peur, à vrai dire, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle s'assit et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Si vulnérable… Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir besoin d'être protégée. Il se retint à temps. Bon sang, voilà qu'il inversait les rôles !  
>Il bascula en arrière, s'allongea et profita avec délice de la caresse des herbes sur sa peau. L'air était si calme et reposant. N'eut été la présence de cette sirène végétale, il aurait pu se détendre tout à fait. Mais combien de temps allait-il résister ainsi aux agressions extérieures ?<p>

—

_« Chute du rythme cardiaque ! Le cœur est en train de lâcher !_  
>— <em>Donnez-lui un stimulant.<em>  
>— <em>Ça ne suffit pas …<em>  
>— <em>Doublez la dose !<em>  
>— <em>C'est inutile. On le perd ! »<em>

—

Vert.  
>Bleu.<br>Il ouvrit les yeux. Tout était soudain plus sombre, comme si la nuit était tombée. Et pourtant le ciel irradiait toujours la même couleur bleutée uniforme, presque artificielle.

— Que s'est-il passé ? fit-il.  
>— Tu es en train de mourir, répondit-elle. Ton esprit fatigue.<p>

Il se redressa, alarmé.

— Je ne vais pas mourir ! protesta-t-il. Je vais bien !  
>— Ton esprit fatigue, répéta-t-elle.<p>

Il lui opposa une moue dubitative. Ce n'était pas possible. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier ce qui se déroulait en dehors de l'illusion où il s'était réfugié. Il sentait les germes de la peur s'insinuer dans son esprit. Et la douleur, tapie au plus profond de lui, qui n'attendait qu'une occasion pour ressurgir.  
>Il tenta de lui cacher ce qu'il ressentait, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas dupe.<p>

— Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses faire ? demanda-t-il.

Elle rit. Un rire clair, innocent, qui sonna pourtant étrangement autour d'eux.

— Tu cèdes ? interrogea-t-elle. Tu arrêtes de résister ?  
>— Non !<br>— Alors pourquoi poses-tu la question ?

Elle souriait tendrement, mais ses yeux avaient un éclat triste.

— Je peux faire quelque chose, continua-t-elle néanmoins. Il faut partager nos esprits. Totalement. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu sois d'accord. Les humains ne sont pas conçus pour ça. Si tu résistes, tu mourras à coup sûr.

Elle fit une pause presque imperceptible.

— Et moi aussi probablement, finit-elle.  
>— Tous ces détours pour me persuader de regarder ce qu'il y a dans ma tête, maugréa-t-il. Et ça ne sert à rien. Je ne vous livrerai jamais rien de ce que je sais de mon plein gré. Si vous voulez des informations, il faudra les prendre de force.<p>

Elle le fixa avec une expression qu'il ne put définir.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec une collecte de renseignements. Si j'avais voulu te soutirer quoi que ce soit psychiquement je l'aurais fait. Depuis longtemps.  
>— Je ne comprends pas.<br>— Contrairement à ce que tu penses, ce n'est pas une prison, ici. C'est un laboratoire. Il est dirigé par une généticienne de renom. Tout ceci… – elle engloba le paysage d'un geste circulaire – est l'aboutissement de travaux qui ont duré des années.

Il se renfrogna.

— Tu veux dire que je vous sers de cobaye ?  
>— Nous servons de cobayes, corrigea-t-elle.<p>

Il réfléchit.

— Pourquoi moi plutôt qu'un autre ?  
>— Il y en a eu d'autres. De ton peuple comme du mien. Ils sont morts.<p>

Elle se détourna. Elle avait l'air soudain gênée.

— Ce que nous faisons… Tu vas mourir de tout façon, lança-t-elle alors qu'il était persuadé qu'elle avait été sur le point de révéler tout autre chose. Mais ton esprit peut être préservé.

Elle lui tendit la main. Le ciel s'était quant à lui décidé à changer de couleur : il était à présent d'un noir abyssal, sans aucune étoile. Une lumière diffuse émanait de nulle part. L'arbre se découpait encore telle une ombre chinoise, mais peu à peu, il se fondait dans l'obscurité.

— Non, répondit-il simplement.  
>— Avant… tout ça, continua-t-elle en cherchant ses mots et comme si son refus n'avait pas d'importance, je ne me serais préoccupée ni de ton sort, ni du mien. Au contraire, je me serais réjouie de contribuer à la toute-puissance de notre peuple. J'aurais glorifié notre reine avant de me sacrifier.<p>

Elle lâcha un rire bref, amer.

— Aucune des brillantes scientifiques qui m'ont expliqué ma mission ne m'a avertie que _ton_ esprit pourrait avoir une influence sur _le mien_ !

Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses bras. Malgré la luminosité déclinante, il aperçut brièvement une larme étinceler sur sa joue. Il hésita. Elle pouvait très bien jouer la comédie. Ç'aurait été raisonnable de le croire, s'il tenait compte des stratégies habituelles de celles de son espèce. Pourtant, curieusement, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.  
>Contre toute logique, il éprouvait de l'empathie pour cette fille. Cette créature, corrigea-t-il. Elle n'était pas « une fille ». Elle était l'ennemi. Il ressentait malgré tout une forme d'attirance irrépressible envers elle.<p>

— Je ne veux pas mourir, sanglotait-elle alors que l'arbre et la plaine autour d'eux s'enfonçaient dans une nuit d'encre.

Bien sûr, il savait que cette attirance n'était pas naturelle, qu'elle agissait certainement sur son esprit pour la rendre plus désirable. Qu'il devait y avoir quelque temps qu'il avait perdu son libre-arbitre.  
>Il savait aussi que le fait d'en être conscient ne changeait rien.<p>

Il s'assit à ses côtés et, sans un mot, passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
>Les ténèbres l'engloutirent.<p>

—

Noir.  
>…<p> 


	2. Transfert

**Transfert**

_Disclaimers__ : le vaisseau, l'équipage et le capitaine appartiennent à M. Matsumoto, mais pas la plante._

_Notes de l'auteur__ : tous les protagonistes de cette histoire ont gardé leur nom original, excepté les Mazones que j'appelle donc « Sylvidres ». Par ailleurs, ceci est un chapitre dit « de transition ». Nous irons voir ce qui se passe dans la tête du capitaine plus tard._

_Pour Mel, parce que quelques chaînes autour des poignets, c'est petit joueur._

o-o-o-o-o-o

— Transférez le rapport de la sonde sur l'écran principal !  
>— Aye, miss !<p>

Kei Yuki croisa et décroisa nerveusement les bras, les yeux fixés sur le panneau tactique surplombant la passerelle, puis souffla de frustration tandis que les données collectées par le drone de retour de patrouille s'affichaient avec une lenteur exaspérante. Ils n'avaient que trop attendu. La jeune femme blonde avait soif d'action.  
>Elle surprit le regard narquois de Yattaran, l'officier en second, qui traitait directement les résultats depuis sa console et dont les doigts volaient sur le clavier.<br>Elle rougit.

— Cesse te de faire du mauvais sang, lança Yattaran sans cesser de taper des lignes interminables de code informatique. Cette fois, nous touchons au but !

Il était temps, songea Kei. Elle se força néanmoins à attendre le dépouillement complet des informations qu'avait ramenées la sonde automatique avant de laisser exprimer son soulagement. Elle avait dû supporter trop de cruelles désillusions, ces dernières semaines.  
>Enfin, l'ordinateur livra ses analyses avec un petit « bibip » de victoire.<p>

— Gagné ! s'exclama Yattaran. Les renseignements que nous avons récupérés sur la base sylvidre de Procyon étaient exacts. Il y a bien des traces d'activité récentes sur cette planète… Une base de surface… et un vaisseau amiral en orbite géostationnaire.  
>— Mais rien ne dit que ce soit le même que nous pistons depuis des jours, objecta le docteur Zero qui s'était déplacé jusqu'en passerelle moins d'une minute avant le retour de la sonde.<p>

Malgré son pessimisme affiché, le médecin-chef de l'Arcadia ne pouvait dissimuler son impatience.  
>Kei le comprenait tout à fait. Elle-même… Elle fit quelques pas pour cacher son trouble.<br>Bon, évidemment, elle-même n'était pas _totalement_ objective. Depuis que le capitaine avait été capturé par un commando sylvidre alors qu'ils faisaient relâche sur une des planètes de la Bordure, elle sentait une angoisse inextinguible lui étreindre la poitrine, bien au-delà de ce qu'un officier opérations se devait d'éprouver pour son commandant. Elle prenait soin de ne pas afficher ce qu'elle ressentait de manière trop ostensible, mais elle savait qu'elle ne trompait personne.

— Nous avons perdu sa piste aux alentours de Procyon, reprenait Yattaran. La seule information inédite contenue dans les archives de la base sylvidre concernait ce poste avancé.

L'officier en second haussa les épaules. Kei se demanda comment il pouvait traiter un sujet aussi grave avec autant de désinvolture, mais après tout, il s'agissait de Yattaran : le petit bonhomme à lunettes traitait _tout_ avec désinvolture.  
>Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être efficace.<p>

— Tous les indices se recoupent, continua-t-il. Nous avons suivi le vaisseau amiral dans lequel elles avaient emmené le capitaine jusqu'à Procyon, et nous savons qu'il a ravitaillé là-bas. Le vaisseau nous a semés en quittant le système planétaire, mais la direction qu'il prenait colle avec cet endroit. Et la sonde confirme qu'il s'agit du même vaisseau, ajouta-t-il. En particulier à cause des dégâts que l'Arcadia lui a déjà causés.  
>— Moi, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ces sorcières ne s'en sont pas vantées, intervint le jeune Tadashi Daiba. Bon sang, c'est quand même le capitaine qu'elles tiennent !<br>— Ou alors il s'agit d'une stratégie en marge de la croisade de la reine, ce qui explique également pourquoi nous nous retrouvons dans ce coin paumé, répliqua Yattaran.

Kei haussa un sourcil. Cette hypothèse n'avait pas encore été évoquée. Jusqu'à présent, tout le monde à bord tenait pour acquis que la capture du capitaine était l'aboutissement d'un plan fomenté par la reine en personne. Après tout et pour ce qu'ils en savaient, Lafressia, la reine sylvidre, dirigeait son Empire en monarque absolue. Toutes les décisions politiques, militaires ou scientifiques passaient par elle.  
>Normalement.<p>

— Tu veux dire qu'il ne s'agirait pas d'une opération approuvée par Lafressia ?  
>— Ça paraît logique. Depuis qu'il a été capturé, nous nous sommes systématiquement éloignés des flottes sylvidres et de leurs colonies. Et puis, Daiba a raison : pourquoi la reine ne nous a-t-elle pas contactés ? Elle ne s'est jamais privée de le faire à chacune des victoires qu'elle a remporté sur nous, alors pourquoi se tairait-elle <em>maintenant<em> ?  
>— Hmm…<p>

L'un dans l'autre, Kei se fichait pas mal de savoir _qui_ était responsable de ce coup d'éclat. Pour l'Arcadia et son équipage, la mission restait inchangée : ils ne pouvaient laisser leur capitaine entre les mains des Sylvidres.

— Alors… demanda-t-elle à Yattaran. On commence par le vaisseau amiral, ou par la base ?  
>— Le vaisseau, répondit celui-ci sans hésiter. Comme ça, il ne nous tombera pas dessus quand on s'occupera de la base à terre.<br>— Un abordage ? Si Harlock a été transféré sur la planète, cela peut laisser aux Sylvidres le temps de le déplacer ailleurs… ou de le tuer.  
>— … ou de s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange, ajouta l'officier en second. C'est un risque à courir. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour conduire deux assauts simultanés.<p>

Yattaran se tourna vers Mimee, la Jurassienne aux cheveux bleus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
>— Je ne perçois pas sa présence, déclara l'alien de sa voix chantante.<p>

Ses yeux jaunes sans pupilles brillèrent, signe qu'elle se concentrait pour utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques. Kei attendit à distance respectable qu'elle ait terminé : le psychisme et les humains faisaient rarement bon ménage, et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de tester les effets des vagues télépathiques de Mimee.  
>Enfin, les yeux de Mimee reprirent leur couleur dorée habituelle. La fille aux cheveux bleus fit un signe de dénégation.<p>

— Non, murmura-t-elle. Je ne perçois rien du tout.  
>— Il est peut-être inconscient, argua le docteur.<p>

Mimee secoua la tête.

— Je l'entendrais, réfuta-t-elle. Je connais son esprit. Il n'y a rien, ici… Rien du tout…

Elle soupira.  
>Kei réfréna à grand peine sa déception. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne pouvaient pas renoncer. Pas maintenant. Que leur resterait-il, sinon ?<br>Que lui resterait-il à _elle_ ?

— Bon, lança-t-elle d'une voix ferme aux hommes d'équipage présents en passerelle, dont les mines s'étaient allongées après l'intervention de Mimee. On va aborder le vaisseau. Que les équipes se préparent, briefing dans cinq minutes !

La jeune femme blonde inspira profondément et tenta de faire abstraction de ses sentiments, sans grand succès. Mais au moins l'action l'empêcherait-elle de trop penser au capitaine.  
>Elle croisa le regard de Yattaran, apprécia la fierté qu'elle y lut. Tous deux se partageaient, non sans mal, les responsabilités du commandement en l'absence d'Harlock. Sans le charisme et l'autorité du capitaine pour souder un équipage hétéroclite et généralement indiscipliné, l'organisation de l'Arcadia avait manqué de peu l'effondrement.<br>Yattaran n'avait pas modifié son comportement d'un iota, mais Kei Yuki tenait quant à elle pour une victoire personnelle le fait d'avoir réussi à s'imposer au milieu de cette bande de soudards. Elle s'était efforcée de maintenir l'équipage soudé malgré l'adversité, et avait réussi à les garder alertes alors que beaucoup avaient été sur le point d'abandonner.  
>Ce n'était pas le moment de baisser les bras.<br>Il fallait aller de l'avant.

—

Les tourelles de l'Arcadia étaient rapidement venues à bout de l'armement et de la propulsion de la nef sylvidre, et, pendant que les spacewolfs occupaient les chasseurs ennemis, le vaisseau pirate avait manœuvré pour venir en portée d'abordage.  
>L'assaut avait été bref. L'hypothèse de Yattaran devait être juste, songea Kei. Bien que se défendant avec acharnement, ces Sylvidres-là n'avaient rien des combattantes entraînées de la reine – et elles n'en avaient d'ailleurs pas l'uniforme.<br>En moins de cinq minutes, les hommes de l'Arcadia s'étaient rendu maîtres des points névralgiques, et finissaient d'écraser les dernières poches de résistance.

— Fouillez le vaisseau, ordonna Kei par radio depuis la passerelle de l'Arcadia. Je veux une copie complète des mémoires informatiques, ordinateurs, unités portables, tout ce qui est susceptible de nous apporter des éléments stratégiques sur l'ennemi. … Et tout ce qui pourrait concerner le capitaine, ajouta-t-elle en prenant son de garder un ton neutre.

Elle réfléchit. Qu'aurait fait Harlock lors d'un abordage comme celui-ci ? Ah, oui.

— Et appelez le chef machine, qu'il voie s'il peut récupérer du fret ou des pièces mécaniques utilisables, termina-t-elle.

L'adrénaline de l'attaque retombait. La jeune femme souffla, soudain épuisée.  
>Yattaran vint se placer à ses côtés, un demi sourire aux lèvres.<p>

— Tu te débrouilles bien, fit-il en jouant négligemment avec sa dernière maquette.  
>— Ce n'est pas grâce à toi ! lui reprocha-t-elle.<br>— Oh, je ne vois pas en quoi je serais d'une quelconque utilité. Tu m'as l'air de reprendre dignement le flambeau…

Kei sursauta malgré elle. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre d'allusions pessimistes.

— Ne dis pas ça ! protesta-t-elle. On va le retrouver !

Yattaran hésita.

— Ça fait presque un mois… Il est peut-être déjà mort, tu sais…  
>— Non ! Je refuse de le croire ! rétorqua-t-elle, mâchoires serrées.<br>— Pourtant, Mimee…  
>— Je refuse de le croire ! répéta-t-elle.<p>

Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non, pas maintenant… Elle renifla, se força à se composer un visage impassible. Bien sûr elle avait pleuré les premières nuits, seule dans sa cabine, mais désormais elle se raccrochait désespérément à l'idée que le capitaine était vivant, quelque part. Et puis, que penserait-il si elle craquait en face des hommes ?

Elle se concentra sur les rapports des différentes équipes qui s'étaient dispersées dans tout le vaisseau sylvidre, refusant avec obstination d'envisager le pire.  
>Bon. Les gars avaient déniché toute une soute emplie de conteneurs de provenance terrienne, ainsi que quelques munitions compatibles avec les leurs, et les terminaux informatiques ne semblaient pas avoir été sabotés. Kei soupira. Ça ne suffisait pas, bon sang, ça ne suffisait pas…<p>

Un bip insistant lui signala une communication entrante. Encore un énième compte-rendu sans intérêt, songea la jeune femme, vaguement blasée.  
>Cependant, le visage qui s'afficha sur l'écran principal était pâle, et son propriétaire avait les yeux exorbités comme s'il venait d'échapper à tout un bataillon d'élite ennemi.<p>

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Kei. Un problème ?  
>— Miss, le captain. Je l'ai trouvé. Je crois qu'il est vivant.<p>

Le cœur de Kei fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

— Où êtes-vous ? répondit-elle sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.  
>— Troisième pont, l'informa Yattaran dans son dos. Milieu.<br>— Très bien, ne bougez pas. J'arrive.

L'homme grimaça.

— Comme vous voudrez, miss. Mais amenez le doc. Il est pas en bon état.

Kei ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Vivant, Harlock était vivant. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, Yattaran sur les talons.

— Attends ! lança-t-il.  
>— Quoi ?<br>— Je t'accompagne, déclara l'officier en second calmement.

Il bloqua la porte pour laisser passer le docteur Zero.

— Et on va prendre le temps de récupérer la mallette de premier secours du doc plutôt que de partir bille en tête, termina-t-il.

—

Finalement, Kei avait réfréné son impatience et raisonné de manière professionnelle, et ils avaient emporté bien plus qu'un kit de premiers soins.  
>Daiba les avait suivis malgré les réticences de la jeune femme. Il était encore jeune et sans grande expérience de la guerre : les quelques combats spatiaux qu'il avait livrés ne reflétaient pas les réalités d'une détention probablement éprouvante.<br>Kei ignorait comment il réagirait.  
>À vrai dire, elle ignorait comment elle réagirait, <em>elle<em>.

Entretemps, la nouvelle s'était répandue parmi tout l'équipage, si bien que la plupart des équipes d'abordage se retrouvèrent en face de l'accès au dôme central de la nef sylvidre.  
>Kei arriva au moment même où le chef machine en sortait à reculons, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.<p>

— Macchi, il est là dedans ? lui demanda Kei alors que l'homme la bousculait en titubant, choqué, puis s'appuyait à un mur pour vomir.  
>— Affirmatif, bafouilla-t-il. Mais, miss, vous ne devriez pas…<p>

Elle balaya l'objection d'un geste.

— S'il est dedans il n'y a aucune raison que nous restions dehors, répliqua-t-elle froidement. … Docteur ! ajouta-t-elle en s'avançant, sans tenir compte du regard effaré du chef machine.

Macchi était pourtant un baroudeur aguerri. S'il se troublait ainsi, alors ce devait être pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

_C'était_ pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

— Oh, seigneur… souffla-t-elle.

La pièce, octogonale, était immense. Elle baignait d'une lumière bleutée diffuse que renvoyait un savant jeu de miroirs fixés au plafond. Chacun des côtés, excepté celui par lequel Kei était entrée, donnait sur une niche sombre. Des cellules, pensa la jeune femme, bien qu'un examen plus attentif révélât que cinq d'entre elles servaient d'espace de stockage, tandis que les deux autres étaient apparemment utilisées pour faire pousser des plantes dans des cuves phosphorescentes.  
>Des plantes… La pièce en était remplie. Des plantes grimpantes, des végétaux non identifiés, d'immenses fougères qui montaient à l'assaut du plafond, quelques arbres au tronc droit, presque incongrus dans cet enchevêtrement, des lianes qui semblaient vouloir les happer à leur passage…<br>La chaleur était moite et étouffante, et les fragrances lourdes de grosses fleurs à l'aspect menaçant finissaient par donner le vertige à la jeune femme.

— Bon sang, j'ai l'impression qu'une de ces saloperies va me sauter dessus, marmonna l'un des hommes, arme au poing.

Tous jetaient des regards nerveux autour d'eux. Rien ne bougeait, mais Kei sentait tout de même comme un frémissement dans l'atmosphère. _Quelque chose_ les observait, elle en était certaine.  
>La gorge sèche malgré l'humidité ambiante, elle parvint enfin au centre du local.<br>Elle dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour réprimer sa nausée, et elle entendit Daiba vider son estomac derrière elle – l'adolescent n'avait pas sa maîtrise.  
>Plusieurs pirates jurèrent, de colère et de dégoût mêlés.<p>

À l'aplomb du dôme central, et profitant de rais de lumière concentrés par les miroirs du plafond, un espace circulaire d'environ cinq mètres de diamètre avait été dégagé. En son milieu se dressait une plante au tronc noueux, tordu, bardé d'excroissances difformes, dont les racines apparentes plongeaient dans des bacs emplis d'un liquide blanchâtre et visqueux. Ses larges feuilles vert sale, qui s'étalaient en coupole, étaient surplombées d'un bulbe spongieux large d'un mètre et tirant sur le marron.  
>Et <em>cela<em> pulsait doucement, remarqua Kei avec horreur.  
>De cette monstruosité végétale s'échappait un entrelacs de tiges volubiles équipées d'une multitude de petites vrilles.<p>

Torse nu, ne portant plus que quelques haillons déchirés, le capitaine était étendu sur ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une table d'opération. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient maintenus par des arceaux métalliques.  
>La plante s'enroulait autour de lui.<p>

— Putain de bordel de dieu ! jura le doc en se penchant pour l'examiner.

Kei n'avait pas bougé. Figée par une sorte de fascination morbide, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la scène. Les lianes, ou quoi que ce fût, ne s'étaient pas seulement _enroulées_, comprit-elle tandis que Zero en écartait une poignée pour prendre le pouls du capitaine. La plupart des vrilles _s'enfonçaient _sous la peau.  
>La plante se nourrissait-elle du capitaine, se demanda Kei, ou bien les Sylvidres avaient-elles utilisé ce moyen pour lui injecter des drogues destinées à le faire parler ?<p>

— Il est vivant, annonça finalement le docteur après quelques secondes interminables. Mais à peine.  
>— Maudites sorcières ! fulmina Daiba. Ces saletés de trucs lui pompent son énergie !<p>

Le jeune homme, qui surmontait avec peine un dégoût évident, saisit d'un air déterminé une tige accrochée au bras du capitaine et tira un coup sec.  
>Aussitôt, le végétal se recroquevilla en spirale tout en suintant un liquide brun laiteux. Harlock gémit sans reprendre conscience.<p>

— Je ne laisserais pas ce foutu parasite le tuer ! continuait Daiba, les yeux humides de rage et alors qu'il arrachait une deuxième tige en même temps qu'un autre cri de douleur étouffé au capitaine.  
>— Daiba, non ! Attends ! fit Zero.<p>

Harlock se cambra soudain et posa autour de lui un regard flou.

— Arrête… souffla-t-il en tentant de se redresser. Elle… Je ne peux pas…

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et se crispa comme Daiba attrapait à pleines mains une tige de plus gros diamètre au niveau du torse du capitaine et commençait à tirer pour l'enlever.

— Arrête ! le retint Zero.

Le jeune homme se dégagea vivement, furieux, mais le doc s'interposa avec fermeté.

— Tu ne vas pas l'aider en arrachant tout sans réfléchir, expliqua-t-il. Tu risques de lui faire plus de mal que de bien.  
>— Mais on ne peut pas le laisser ainsi ! répondit l'adolescent avec désespoir.<p>

Le médecin soupira.

— Il lui faut une anesthésie générale, énuméra-t-il. Et probablement une assistance respiratoire et cardiaque. Et une transfusion, en urgence. Dans tous les cas je ne peux pas le traiter sur place… Du moins pas avec le peu de matériel que j'ai emporté.

Kei n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde.

— Très bien, décida-t-elle. Alors on emmène le tout.  
>— Quoi, même la plante ?<br>— Je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'une intervention médicale lourde ici, trancha la jeune femme blonde. Des renforts sylvidres peuvent encore arriver, et n'oubliez pas que ce vaisseau n'est pas entièrement sécurisé.

Sans compter qu'il pouvait y avoir un dispositif d'autodestruction dissimulé quelque part. Maintenant qu'ils avaient atteint leur objectif, Kei ne tenait pas du tout à s'attarder.

— Rentrons à bord de l'Arcadia et éloignons-nous dans un quadrant plus calme, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et réprima un tremblement d'angoisse.  
>Puis ils panseraient leurs blessures, et elle prierait pour qu'Harlock s'en remette vite.<p>

—

La plante était entrée de justesse dans l'infirmerie.  
>Le docteur Zero était resté en intervention toute la nuit. Incapable de dormir, Kei l'avait attendu derrière la baie d'observation. Des heures s'étaient écoulées, qu'elle avait occupées tantôt en faisant les cent pas, tantôt immobile devant la vitre qui la séparait du capitaine, tantôt prostrée sur un fauteuil en train de refouler ses larmes.<br>L'esprit ailleurs, elle avait murmuré des mots vides de sens aux hommes passés la voir – et passés le voir, _lui_. La nuit s'avançant, elle avait fini par se retrouver seule.

Patiemment, Zero avait ôté, tige par tige, les extrémités enracinées dans la chair, et désinfecté les innombrables plaies en forme d'étoile qui constellaient le corps du capitaine et dessinaient un réseau de veines noirâtres à l'endroit où les vrilles s'étaient enfoncées.  
>Enfin, aux premières heures du matin, le médecin avait laissé Harlock aux soins des machines auxquelles il l'avait relié et avait rejoint Kei.<p>

— Il me faut un café, lâcha le doc d'une voix éteinte.

Désormais débarrassé du moindre morceau de végétal, le capitaine pirate avait l'air plus serein. Sa poitrine s'élevait à un rythme régulier sous l'impulsion du respirateur, et, bien que sa peau encore pâle soit toujours marbrée de traces noires, Kei se sentait soulagée d'un poids. _Il_ était vivant, tout se passerait bien à présent.  
>La fatigue de sa nuit blanche et de toute l'action qui avait précédé se rappela à elle. Il lui fallait un café à elle aussi. Elle accompagna Zero jusqu'au mess, qui la suivit tel un automate. Le liquide brûlant leur éclaircit un peu les idées, mais Kei n'osa pas poser la question qu'elle avait au bord des lèvres.<br>La jeune femme réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de formuler sa phrase pour ne pas paraître trop empressée lorsque Miss Masu, la cuisinière, la devança.

— Alors ? demanda la vieille femme. Comment se porte notre capitaine, docteur ?

Masu agita la cuillère avec laquelle elle remuait le rata du jour en direction du médecin et fronça exagérément les sourcils par dessus ses lunettes.

— Et vous avez intérêt à apporter de bonnes nouvelles sinon vous êtes privé de dessert !

La remarque arracha un sourire à Kei. La cuisinière avait une façon tout particulière de détendre l'atmosphère. La jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur en notant que cela ne déridait pas le médecin.

— Il devrait s'en tirer, répondit Zero.

Kei tiqua.

— Il va s'en tirer, doc, corrigea-t-elle.

Yeux baissés, le docteur jouait machinalement avec sa tasse de café vide. Il soupira.

— Oui… Bien sûr, il va s'en tirer, marmonna-t-il. Mais je préfère qu'il ait repris conscience avant de poser un diagnostic définitif.

Il reposa brutalement sa tasse, qui claqua contre la table comme un coup de tonnerre, et fixa enfin Kei dans les yeux. Il avait les traits tirés, mais son regard brillait de colère contenue.

— Bon dieu, je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qu'elles manigançaient ! lâcha-t-il. Il y a tant de chlorophylle dans son sang que je ne serais même pas étonné s'il se met à faire de la photosynthèse !

La jeune femme leva un sourcil.

— Que voulez-vous dire, doc ? Qu'il a été empoisonné, ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
>— Je ne sais pas… avoua le médecin. Je ne sais vraiment pas… Son système immunitaire a presque été détruit, reprit-il d'un ton plus professionnel, et j'ai retrouvé des traces d'organismes sylvidres dans son sang mais dont certains des composants ont été remplacés par des équivalents synthétiques. J'ignore totalement ce que ça signifie.<p>

Il secoua la tête d'impuissance.

— Pour l'instant, je l'ai mis sous dialyse, ajouta-t-il. Je ne suis pas encore capable d'évaluer d'éventuelles séquelles. Il est possible qu'il y ait des dégâts plus profonds, mais je préfère attendre deux ou trois jours avant de lui faire subir un chek-up complet. … Vu son état, je ne pense pas qu'il accueille avec enthousiasme des examens plus intrusifs dans l'immédiat.  
>— Mais il va s'en sortir, docteur… N'est-ce pas ? insista Kei.<p>

Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Elle avait besoin de certitudes après cette course-poursuite avec la mort.  
>Zero sourit enfin. Le médecin lui prit la main d'un air paternel.<p>

— Oui, jeune fille. Il lui faut beaucoup de repos mais il va s'en sortir, je te le promets.

Elle ne s'offusqua pas des regards goguenards qu'elle surprit parmi les hommes d'équipage qui étaient eux-aussi venus aux nouvelles. D'accord, le capitaine ne montrait jamais ce qu'il ressentait, mais pourquoi devrait-il en être de même pour elle ?  
>Elle avait bien le droit d'éprouver des sentiments, en définitive.<p> 


	3. Dépendance

**Dépendance**

_Disclaimers__ : ce qui se passe sous le crâne du capitaine n'appartient qu'à lui. Qu'il se débrouille. Je revendique la Sylvidre et le sort qui lui est réservé, et quoi qu'en dise Tochiro le vaisseau est la propriété de M. Matsumoto._

_Note de l'auteur__ : aucune Sylvidre n'a été maltraitée lors du tournage de cette fic._

_And now, here's a traumatized captain for Freezing cold._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Il avait longtemps erré dans l'obscurité, l'esprit vide, avant qu'une lueur insistante ne l'attire tel un papillon de nuit. Il s'était dirigé vers la lumière, et avait cru maintes fois s'en approcher alors qu'elle demeurait insaisissable. Il avait senti la fatigue l'envahir, mais une sensation indéfinissable l'empêchait de renoncer.  
>Il s'était finalement retrouvé au bord d'un précipice insondable.<br>La lueur le narguait de l'autre côté.  
>Alors il avait fermé les yeux, et fait un pas en avant.<p>

—

La première pensée cohérente qui lui vint en mémoire fut qu'il ne tombait plus, puis il se demanda pourquoi donc il avait cru tomber.  
>Il se redressa avec maladresse. Ses muscles engourdis répondaient mal, comme s'il était resté allongé des semaines. Machinalement, il se palpa les bras et les jambes… Non, il avait l'air entier. Et pourtant il ressentait un manque angoissant, l'impression persistante que quelque chose de vital lui avait été ôté.<br>Il cala sa vision sur une table d'opération, du matériel médical et des écrans informatiques. Cela lui semblait familier.  
>Il hésita.<p>

— L'Arcadia… souffla-t-il.

Pourquoi avait-il la sensation de ne pas avoir sa place ici ? L'Arcadia était son vaisseau. Il aurait dû être soulagé, et non pas éprouver ce sentiment d'insécurité. Il n'aurait pas dû trouver son environnement incongru, suintant d'un danger inexprimé.  
>Il plissa le front, désorienté.<br>C'était étrange… Une partie de lui reconnaissait les lieux, et en même temps il ressentait le besoin impérieux de s'enfuir… il ne savait pas très bien vers où, d'ailleurs.  
>Il songea à une forêt sans qu'il ne comprenne comment cette idée s'était imposée à lui. Les frondaisons lui chuchotaient des promesses qu'il ne pouvait saisir, et il lui tarda de pouvoir s'étendre au pied des troncs centenaires et de profiter de la quiétude qui lui était offerte.<br>Il étouffait soudain.  
>Les parois métalliques autour de lui se dressaient telles des sentinelles prêtes à l'attaquer. Il lui sembla que la pièce rétrécissait.<p>

— Non ! cria-t-il.

Il se leva d'un bond. Un tiraillement de douleur le stoppa dans son mouvement : il était relié aux consoles médicales par des tubes de plastique transparent. Il voyait son propre sang les parcourir et s'enfoncer dans les entrailles d'une machine plus grande que lui.

— Non… répéta-t-il. Laissez-moi…

La poitrine oppressée, il ne pouvait tout à coup plus supporter le contact de ces matières inorganiques contre sa peau. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'il arrachait les perfusions et autres électrodes d'un geste malhabile.  
>Puis, trop faible pour tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes, il s'effondra.<br>Il perçut un cri. On l'appelait. On le soulevait.  
>Instinctivement, il replia ses bras devant lui pour se protéger.<p>

— Capitaine ! entendit-il. Capitaine, vous n'avez rien à craindre ! C'est le docteur Zero !

Simultanément, comme en écho, il lui sembla qu'une autre voix se superposait à celle du médecin. Une voix ténue. Une voix effrayée. L'espace d'un instant, ce fut comme s'il se trouvait en deux endroits à la fois, un univers métallique et un autre végétal, tous deux tremblants d'irréalité et aucun ne parvenant à prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre.  
>Puis le mirage disparut, et il sentit à nouveau le sol d'acier froid sous ses doigts. Mais était-ce seulement un mirage ?<p>

— Laissez-moi ! répéta-t-il encore.

Il était cerné de silhouettes indistinctes. Quelque part, il savait qu'il devait connaître ces gens, que puisqu'il se trouvait sur son vaisseau alors il devait s'agir de membres de son équipage, mais leurs visages restaient flous.  
>Il se débattit, réussit à puiser en lui des forces insoupçonnées pour se dégager d'une emprise lourde de menaces, se défendit par réflexe lorsqu'il perçut plus qu'il ne vit une forme se dresser à ses côtés.<br>Son coup de poing fut suivi d'un juron.  
>Il venait de frapper un de ses hommes, pensa-t-il avec détachement, alors même qu'il tentait probablement de l'aider.<br>Dans son esprit naquit un scrupule, qui papillonna sans point d'ancrage avant d'être balayé par l'urgence : il l'entendait nettement, à présent. Il entendait son appel. _Elle_ avait besoin de lui. Elle ne pouvait survivre seule dans cet univers hostile.  
>Il tituba en aveugle, se laissant guider par elle, repoussant quiconque se mettait sur son chemin.<p>

— Elle… m'appelle, murmura-t-il, imperméable à ce qui l'entourait. Je dois… la rejoindre.

Elle était si proche, si proche et pourtant hors de portée. Il tendit les doigts en une tentative dérisoire pour l'atteindre, se crispa pour résister aux mains qui l'entraînaient en arrière, il frappa, tomba, rampa pour échapper aux poignes de fer qui l'empêchaient d'avancer. Il donna des coups de coude et des coups de genou. Il pouvait presque la toucher… encore quelques centimètres…  
>Elle était là, il la voyait à travers les brumes de son esprit, translucide, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les mains plaquées sur la bouche, une expression de détresse sur le visage. Si frêle. Si seule.<p>

— Je dois… y aller… lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Il faut… Il le faut…

On l'avait plaqué au sol. Ils devaient être plusieurs à le maintenir, et malgré tous ses efforts il ne put résister lorsqu'une aiguille transperça son bras.  
>Pourquoi donc ne comprenaient-ils pas ?<br>Il lutta contre l'inconscience, se cambra pour continuer à la voir comme si son regard avait pu abolir les distances. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ses mots se perdirent dans le vent. Il lui rendit un regard chargé d'angoisse et d'incertitudes.

— Je… ne t'abandonnerai pas, articula-t-il avec peine.

Il tenta d'ajouter autre chose, mais ses lèvres ne lui obéissaient plus. Le sédatif qu'on lui avait injecté avait raison de sa volonté.  
>Il sombra.<p>

—

_« Merde. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée d'embarquer cette saleté de plante. Il aurait fallu nous en débarrasser dès que vous en avez détaché le capitaine._  
>— <em>Oui, je sais. Désolé. Sur le moment j'ai pensé qu'elle aurait pu servir pour le soigner… J'espérais tirer de sa sève un genre d'antidote, ou un vaccin, contre les toxines végétales qui empoisonnent toujours son sang.<em>  
>— <em>Mouais… En attendant le captain a l'air d'être complètement obnubilé par ce… truc.<em>  
>— <em>Il semblerait. Vu sa réaction tout à l'heure, je crains fort qu'il n'ait développé une sorte de dépendance physique, et peut-être même psychologique.<em>  
>— <em>En d'autres termes, ces sorcières contrôlent son esprit à travers la plante, docteur ?<em>  
>— <em>En d'autres termes, oui…<em>  
>— <em>Bon, alors dans ce cas il n'y a pas lieu de tergiverser : 'faut la brûler. Et tout de suite. »<em>

—

Il avait crié. Puis il s'était réveillé. En nage, terrifié par ce à quoi il venait d'échapper et dont il ne se souvenait déjà plus.

— Calmez-vous, capitaine. Vous êtes en sécurité.  
>— Doc… constata-t-il.<p>

Il s'assit, et ignora tant le regard réprobateur du médecin que le pic de douleur qui lui vrilla la poitrine.  
>Il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. À bord de l'Arcadia.<p>

— Je suis revenu… souffla-t-il.  
>— On vous a récupéré avant-hier, répondit simplement Zero.<p>

Harlock fit jouer les muscles de ses bras. Ses doigts tremblaient.

— Et… ça faisait combien de temps ?  
>— Trente-quatre jours.<p>

Il était couvert de bandages. Trente-quatre jours… Il se remémora quelques impressions fugaces… Beaucoup de souffrance… Et un visage, surtout.  
>Il se mordit la lèvre. Ses souvenirs se mêlaient. Où était leur réalité, et où était l'illusion ?<p>

— Je ne… me souviens pas, hésita-t-il.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. C'était seulement plus simple. Cela lui éviterait des questions auxquelles il était bien incapable de répondre.  
>Le docteur lui sourit, compatissant. Professionnel.<p>

— Ce n'est pas important, capitaine. Vous êtes encore choqué. Il est normal que vous occultiez les évènements les plus traumatisants.

Zero l'ausculta rapidement : pouls, température, tension… Il consulta les résultats sur son unité de diagnostic portable et parut satisfait de ce qu'il lisait.

— Il vous faut du repos, ajouta-t-il. Votre mémoire va revenir petit à petit.

Le docteur fit un geste de la main, l'air embarrassé.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment dans vos habitudes, capitaine, mais si jamais vous souhaitez en parler avec moi…

Harlock haussa les épaules. Il n'en ferait rien. Pour avoir déjà cherché à exorciser ses fantômes, le doc le savait, d'ailleurs.

— Je ne vais pas vous obliger, capitaine, insista Zero, mais d'un point de vue thérapeutique…  
>— J'y penserai, doc, trancha Harlock pour avoir la paix.<p>

Zero soupira, résigné.

— Je repasserai vous voir tout à l'heure, fit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Harlock le remarqua à peine. Il songeait à ces jours perdus – mais avaient-ils vraiment été perdus ?  
>Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant à rassembler des bribes de souvenirs disparates.<p>

Il y avait eu la douleur, même s'il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler d'où elle était provenue exactement. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas la nier. Son corps ankylosé et ses plaies tout juste soignées lui certifiaient que les Sylvidres n'étaient pas restées inactives pendant qu'il était leur prisonnier.  
>Il y avait eu une plaine et un arbre, et il en était persuadé bien que les images évoquées par sa mémoire soient déconcertantes : rien dans ses souvenirs ne liait l'arbre aux séances de tortures sylvidres. Au contraire, il se le représentait plutôt comme un refuge.<br>Il se concentra. Il se souvenait d'une Sylvidre en particulier. Une seule, alors qu'elles avaient été certainement plus nombreuses à « s'occuper » de lui. Et cette Sylvidre-là ne semblait pas non plus liée aux réminiscences de tortures – du moins, pas directement.  
>Il se rejeta en arrière dans son lit, se cala contre son oreiller et fixa le plafond comme s'il avait pu lui apporter des réponses, mais, malgré ses efforts, son esprit continuait à lui proposer des flashs de souvenirs décorrélés et complètement illogiques lorsqu'il les mettait bout à bout. Il grogna de frustration.<p>

Il y avait eu la douleur, l'arbre et _elle_. Et _tout_ était lié, il en était certain.

Des minutes interminables s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne trouve de solution satisfaisante. L'ennui pointait. Le bourdonnement continu des appareils électroniques de l'infirmerie sembla s'amplifier et envahir la pièce, empêchant toute concentration.  
>Harlock repoussa ses draps sur le côté. Il ne pouvait plus rester allongé. Et puis une petite promenade lui éclaircirait les idées.<br>Lorsqu'il s'assit, puis se leva précautionneusement, il songea que Zero ne manquerait pas de lui reprocher son imprudence, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.  
>Il hésita. Était-il d'attaque pour supporter l'inévitable sermon du doc lorsqu'il reviendrait à l'infirmerie ? … Bah, il s'en soucierait plus tard – et rien ne disait qu'il serait forcé de revenir à l'infirmerie.<p>

—

_« Alors ?_  
>— <em>Un beau feu de joie, doc. Dommage que vous ayez manqué ça. Et le captain ?<em>  
>— <em>Mieux. Il a repris connaissance. Il avait l'air d'avoir toute sa tête.<em>  
>— <em>Avait l'air, doc ? Vous ne pouvez pas être plus optimiste ?<em>  
>— <em>Il est encore sous le choc. Et il est certain qu'il gardera des séquelles post-traumatiques profondes. Mais vous le connaissez, il n'est pas très expansif. J'ai peur de ne jamais réussir à savoir ce qu'il a vécu exactement… »<em>

—

À peu près à mi-chemin entre l'infirmerie et le château arrière de l'Arcadia, Harlock s'adossa à la paroi, à bout de souffle.  
>Sa tête tournait. Il avait besoin d'une pause.<br>Ce n'était pas tant la fatigue qui l'avait forcé à s'arrêter, ni même les élancements douloureux de ses muscles qui protestaient d'être sollicités de la sorte après une si longue période d'inactivité. Non, cela n'avait rien de _physique_, constata-t-il tandis qu'il s'asseyait et repliait ses genoux contre sa poitrine en un geste de protection inconsciente. Il ressentait plutôt comme un déchirement au plus profond de son être.  
>Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Non pas que cela fasse <em>mal<em>, mais c'était… désagréable. Il se massa les tempes. Et ça lui donnait la nausée.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il se balançait d'avant en arrière au rythme de sa respiration, comme si le mouvement de va-et-vient avait pu atténuer son vertige.

Un cri le traversa tel un coup de poignard. Il sursauta.  
>La coursive était vide.<p>

Elle, c'était elle, pensa-t-il alors que l'image de son visage s'imposait dans son esprit.  
>Il se redressa, serra les poings pour ne pas vaciller, hésita un instant sur la direction à prendre puis poursuivit résolument vers l'arrière du vaisseau.<br>Elle l'appelait.

—

_« Attention !_  
>— <em>Nom de dieu, d'où est-ce qu'elle sort, celle-là ? Elle a embarqué pendant l'abordage ?<em>  
>— <em>Sais pas. J'ai l'impression que c'était plutôt un cadeau bonus livré avec la plante. Elle a dû en sortir et se planquer avant qu'on ne vienne brûler cette saleté.<em>  
>— <em>Faudrait vérifier avec les caméras.<em>  
>— <em>Plus tard… Tirez, bon sang ! La laissez pas s'échapper ! »<em>

—

Il était déstabilisé. Un arrière goût ferreux lui collait au palais, et pourtant aucune de ses blessures ne s'était rouverte. Il avait vérifié.  
>Il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour écarter de son champ de vision des mèches collées par la sueur. Et maintenant ?<br>Il ne l'entendait plus. C'était peut-être aussi bien. Après tout, _elle_ était une Sylvidre, et les Sylvidres étaient maîtresses dans l'art d'influencer l'esprit humain.  
>Elle pouvait très bien l'influencer <em>lui<em>, admit-il à contrecœur. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait été affaibli, même s'il ne se souvenait pas avoir baissé sa garde à un moment ou à un autre.

Il était pratiquement arrivé à ses quartiers. Il fut soudain impatient de s'abymer dans la contemplation des étoiles depuis les panneaux d'observation de sa chambre. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus barré l'Arcadia et slalomé entre les corps célestes. L'espace lui manquait.  
>Il était parvenu à la porte de son bureau quand un bruit de cavalcade le fit se retourner.<br>_Elle_ stoppa sa course en face de lui et plongea son regard écarquillé de frayeur dans le sien. Il retint son souffle. Ses yeux magnifiques étaient cernés de noirs, et elle avait les traits creusés et la chevelure terne. Elle irradiait pourtant d'une beauté magnétique. Il avait oublié à quel point elle l'avait impressionné.  
>Le temps resta suspendu une fraction de seconde.<br>Elle pouvait très bien l'influencer, se répéta-t-il.  
>Il écarta les bras et elle vint se blottir contre sa poitrine au moment où le chef machine, suivi de deux mécanos, arrivait à son tour dans la coursive.<p>

— Capitaine, lâchez-la ! cria Macchi en pointant son arme.

Il hésita.

— Écartez-vous ! insista Macchi.

Harlock le fixa avec perplexité. Il percevait sans pouvoir se l'expliquer l'urgence dans la voix du chef ingénieur. Comme s'il courait un danger imminent. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas le cas.  
>Il resserra son étreinte. Ses cheveux couleur de mousse embaumaient le parfum d'un jardin après la pluie.<br>Elle sourit.

— Tu n'as plus à t'accrocher à moi, lui glissa-t-elle. Je t'ai laissé partir.

Il haussa un sourcil.

— Je ne contrôle plus ton esprit, expliqua-t-elle doucement.  
>— Presque plus, corrigea-t-il.<p>

Elle leva les yeux, tendit les doigts vers sa joue sans toutefois oser toucher sa peau, puis écarta avec délicatesse la mèche de cheveux qui dissimulait son regard.  
>Il sentit comme un courant électrique le parcourir là où elle le frôlait.<p>

— Non capitaine, souffla-t-elle, je n'influence plus ta volonté. Ce qui reste est lié à ce que nous avons vécu. … Nous avons partagé bien plus que ce que mes sœurs avaient prévu, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, sereine, plongée dans ses souvenirs.

— Laisse-le tranquille, sorcière ! criait un pirate.

Ils étaient nombreux à présent, venus en renfort, armes braquées, trop nombreux contre une créature si fragile. Ils n'osaient pas encore s'approcher, craignant certainement quelque duperie psychique, mais ils n'allaient pas tarder à s'enhardir.  
>Harlock leur jeta un coup d'œil impassible. Lentement, il recula et s'assura de rester dans la ligne de mire de ses hommes. Ils ne tireraient pas sur <em>elle<em> tant qu'ils risquaient de le toucher _lui_.

— Tu m'as protégé là-bas, fit-il. Ici, nous sommes sur mon vaisseau. Ce sont mes hommes qui te menacent. Je peux…  
>— Tu ne peux plus me protéger, coupa-t-elle. C'est trop tard.<br>— Il y a toujours une solution.

Ses yeux se plissèrent de tristesse.

— Ils ont détruit la plante-mère, reprit-elle. Elle était ma source vitale. Mes racines. Je ne pourrai pas survivre sans elle.

Il eut une moue sceptique. Jamais aucune des Sylvidres qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer n'avait présenté cette particularité. S'il suffisait d'aller brûler des plantes immobiles pour se débarrasser des guerrières, l'Arcadia aurait depuis longtemps remporté son combat.

— Celles de mes sœurs qui choisissent la voie des armes s'affranchissent de ce lien, ajouta-t-elle, anticipant sa question. Mais celles d'entre nous qui sont élues pour perpétuer notre peuple demeurent à jamais liées à leur plante-mère. Je me suis condamnée à partir du moment où j'ai quitté son abri… bien avant que tes hommes ne la brûlent.

Harlock cilla. Il avait la sensation qu'elle lui avait révélé quelque chose d'important, mais en cet instant précis, il se sentait bien incapable de raisonner avec logique. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la Sylvidre qu'il tenait entre ces bras. Elle paraissait s'étioler sous ses yeux, à bout de forces. Vidée.  
>Vieillie.<p>

Elle fanait.

— C'est le destin d'une plante-mère de s'éteindre une fois son œuvre achevée, continua-t-elle.

Elle se tut, le front appuyé contre son torse, les épaules soudain agitées de tremblements.

— Je… J'aurais pu t'entraîner avec moi, avoua-t-elle finalement dans un murmure. Mais quel intérêt à ce que nous mourrions tous les deux ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.  
>Il se contenta de la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui.<br>Elle soupira.

— Je voulais … Je ne sais pas. Les Sylvidres aussi sont capables d'éprouver des sentiments, tu sais…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Elle plongea ses yeux aussi noirs que le vide interstellaire dans le sien. Son regard était triste, mais déterminé.

— La plante-mère, son fruit… J'ai pu le sauver. Je te le confie. Prends soin d'elle.  
>— Je ne comprends pas, réussit-il enfin à articuler. Attends…<p>

Elle se détourna brusquement et le repoussa en arrière. Surpris, et encore faible sur ses jambes, il perdit l'équilibre et ne put la retenir.  
>Elle fit face au chef ingénieur et aux hommes de l'Arcadia, droite et hautaine.<p>

Macchi n'hésita pas : il tira. Un seul coup, à bout portant.

Elle s'effondra au ralenti dans une cascade de cheveux.  
>Son corps prit feu avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol.<p>

Le souffle des flammes porta ses dernières paroles comme un ultime adieu.

— Prends soin d'elle, répéta-t-elle. Elle s'appelle Eyen. Et ne m'oublie pas, Harlock…


	4. Eyen

**Eyen**

_Disclaimers__ : le docteur, son infirmerie et son matériel sont la propriété de M. Matsumoto, de même que le capitaine et sa chambre. En revanche, la baignoire et son contenu m'appartiennent._

_Note de l'auteur__ : le lecteur en quête de détails visuels pourra trouver un fanart en rapport avec ce chapitre sur mon compte deviantart et également dans la rubrique « galerie » de ce site._

_Parce que ce n'était pas de la cruauté gratuite, et il y avait quand même une finalité dans tout ça._

o-o-o-o-o-o

— Doc ?

L'infirmerie semblait déserte. Le docteur était passé vérifier les paramètres des appareils médicaux dans la matinée et n'avait pas reparu depuis, mais Harlock savait que Zero ne devait pas être loin.

— Doc, je vais mieux ! insista-t-il. Je n'ai plus besoin de rester allongé ici, non ?

Pas de réponse. Harlock grogna. Le médecin était à l'affût, il en était sûr, et il surgirait tel un diable sortant de sa boîte dès lors que son patient tenterait le moindre mouvement.

— Doc, 'faut que j'aille en passerelle ! ajouta-t-il encore.

Le capitaine se redressa sur un coude. S'il n'obtenait pas de réaction tangible avec ça, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas sous surveillance constante.  
>Et s'il n'était pas sous surveillance constante, c'était qu'on estimait qu'il ne risquait pas de se tuer si jamais il lui prenait l'envie d'aller faire un tour.<br>Il s'assit. Bon, il y avait bien une caméra dont l'œil électronique était braqué sur lui, mais jamais une caméra ne l'avait empêché de se lever. Par précaution, il attendit tout de même une ou deux minutes avant de commencer à débrancher ses perfusions, puis une autre avant de se décider à quitter son lit.

Zero n'était pas dans son bureau, ni nulle part ailleurs dans l'infirmerie.  
>Harlock hésita. S'il avait été raisonnable, il se serait contenté de se dégourdir les jambes à proximité afin d'éviter d'alimenter l'ulcère du médecin. À vrai dire, s'il avait été raisonnable, il ne se serait pas levé. Bah, le doc exagérait toujours, de toute façon, et puis ce n'étaient pas des termes tels que « empoisonnement », « anémie » et autres « votre système immunitaire est encore fragile n'allez pas trainer n'importe où ou vous risquez d'attraper le moindre microbe qui passe » qui allaient l'impressionner.<p>

Le capitaine songea un instant à se rendre en passerelle comme il l'avait annoncé, puis il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour être tranquille – même s'il ne doutait pas qu'ils seraient contents de le revoir, là-haut, il avait de grandes chances d'être aussitôt renvoyé d'où il venait « pour qu'il se repose ».  
>De même, la salle de l'ordinateur principal était calme, mais le chemin pour s'y rendre passait devant un certain nombre de locaux usuellement très animés – dont la cuisine –, et Miss Masu était aussi redoutable que le doc lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.<br>Restaient donc ses quartiers. Pas la destination la plus palpitante du bord, mais il était certain de n'y trouver personne. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait même le temps de se servir un petit remontant avant d'être dérangé…

—

Finalement, ça s'était mieux déroulé qu'il ne l'avait espéré.  
>Bien sûr, Zero avait tempêté lorsqu'il l'avait surpris en train d'ouvrir une de ses meilleures bouteilles de brandy, mais comme il n'avait pas encore commencé à en boire, il n'en avait pas tenu compte.<br>Harlock s'était efforcé d'écouter la tirade du doc jusqu'au bout, avait acquiescé même s'il n'en avait pas retenu grand-chose (à part le « vous êtes inconscient » qui revenait de façon cyclique), et avait objecté innocemment que maintenant qu'il était chez lui, autant qu'il y reste, et en plus son lit était plus confortable qu'à l'infirmerie.  
>Zero avait grommelé quelques jurons, avait lâché « à chaque fois vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête, et à chaque fois je cède », et l'avait enfin menacé de venir lui botter l'arrière-train si jamais il tentait de quitter sa chambre  boire de l'alcool / travailler depuis son bureau, ce qui était un stade d'intimidation qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint jusqu'alors et qui donnait à penser qu'il s'était fait _beaucoup_ plus de souci que d'habitude. Puis il lui avait injecté des antibiotiques avant de retourner dans son antre, soi-disant pour poursuivre ses recherches sur « les organismes sylvidres qui se baladent toujours dans votre sang, capitaine », et plus probablement pour faire baisser le niveau de sa bouteille de saké.  
>Harlock retint un sourire en considérant sa propre bouteille, encore posée sur son bureau.<br>Mmh, non. Il n'était pas inconscient _à ce point_, et tout bien réfléchi ce n'était pas une bonne idée.  
>Vaguement vexé que Zero puisse avoir raison, le capitaine s'allongea sur son lit et profita de l'absence de ronronnement d'appareils médicaux autour de lui.<br>Ce fut à ce moment qu'il perçut le changement.

Il se releva brusquement, aux aguets.

Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qui avait changé exactement, mais il était néanmoins certain que son environnement avait été modifié. Il scruta les recoins de la chambre, à la recherche de traces de passage. Se pouvait-il qu'_elle_ fût venue jusqu'ici ? Avait-elle voulu se réfugier dans cette pièce, juste avant… Non, si elle avait voulu se cacher, elle n'aurait pas fait demi-tour pour venir se jeter dans les bras de ses hommes – et dans les siens.  
>Il secoua la tête. Il devait cesser de penser à <em>elle<em>. Ce n'était qu'une Sylvidre qui l'avait hypnotisé, rien de plus.  
>Mais elle lui avait demandé de ne pas l'oublier, et avant… Il se souvenait parfaitement ce qu'elle lui avait chuchoté. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Pas son genre. Et puis ça le concernait lui, et lui seul, même si sur le moment il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle attendait de lui.<br>À présent, il se remémorait ses derniers mots et s'apercevait qu'il était loin d'en avoir fini avec elle.  
>Qu'avait-elle sauvé ? se demanda-t-il. Et surtout, <em>où<em> l'avait-elle mis ?

Il ouvrit un placard au hasard, puis son regard s'arrêta sur la porte qui donnait dans sa salle de bains. Cela lui paraissait tellement improbable que personne n'ait pris la peine de contrôler tous les locaux après ce qui s'était passé, et pourtant, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce minuscule, il comprit que son équipage n'avait pas été très rigoureux sur ce point.  
>Ce qu'elle avait installé dans sa baignoire n'était pas très grand – moins d'un mètre – et ressemblait à une version plus petite de l'arbre qui hantait encore sa mémoire. Un arbre en automne, songea-t-il en constatant que la plupart des feuilles étaient jaunies et que quelques unes étaient déjà tombées.<p>

Il se mordit machinalement la lèvre inférieure. S'il avait été raisonnable, il aurait prévenu Zero, Macchi ou n'importe qui d'autre, et il ne se serait pas approché comme il était en train de le faire à présent. Il ne se serait pas non plus accroupi à côté de la baignoire ni n'aurait effleuré les branches du dos de la main.  
>Son geste provoqua la chute d'autres feuilles. Il cilla, comme pris en faute, mais lorsqu'il se releva et voulut faire demi-tour, il sentit une main invisible le retenir. Alors il comprit qu'il était à nouveau piégé.<p>

— Vous ne renoncez jamais, hein ? lança-t-il à la plante.

Il recula, cherchant la sortie à tâtons. Il semblait qu'un étau lui compressait un peu plus la poitrine à chaque pas en arrière.  
>Il se retrouva dans sa chambre au prix d'un effort de volonté qui lui parut surhumain, et aspira une goulée d'air comme s'il avait pu ainsi chasser cette emprise étrangère. Puis, tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers sa table de chevet et la console de communication qui s'y trouvait, la sensation diminua pour finalement se réduire à une présence ténue.<br>Il suspendit son geste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler le doc. Non, inutile de l'inquiéter davantage. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une plante mal en point dans une baignoire, pas vraiment une menace.  
>Il se demanda soudain si cette pensée provenait bien de lui. Bah, tant qu'il ne s'approchait pas de sa salle de bains, il ne risquait rien…<br>Il haussa les épaules.

Il verrait ça demain.

—

Il rêva d'arbres. Des arbres feuillus, vigoureux, sans commune mesure avec la pauvre chose dans sa baignoire. Des arbres dont la cime se penchait vers lui. Des arbres qui lui murmuraient des reproches.  
>Le murmure devint plainte, puis hurlement, et se transforma enfin en une longue modulation sur deux tons qui lui vrilla les tympans dans son sommeil.<br>Il se réveilla en sueur, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles.

Il lui fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour admettre qu'il n'était pas seul.

Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés, immobile au pied de son lit. Sa taille ne devait pas atteindre cinquante ou soixante centimètres. Elle était si menue qu'elle aurait pu se briser au moindre souffle. Il retint le sien, incapable d'esquisser un geste face à cette apparition.  
>Alors comme ça, <em>elle<em> lui avait laissé un souvenir ? pensa-t-il. _Elle_ avait réussi à sauvegarder un morceau de sa « plante-mère », une partie d'elle en miniature ?

— T'es venue poursuivre le travail ? demanda-t-il rudement. Non pas que je doute de tes capacités, mais tu m'as l'air un peu trop petite pour ça…

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne bougea pas non plus.

— T'as perdu ta langue ? ajouta-t-il.

Elle semblait paralysée par la peur. Elle devait pressentir ce qui l'attendait, songea-t-il. Personne à bord ne ferait de différence entre une jeune Sylvidre et une adulte. Pour avoir déjà eu affaire à des Sylvidres moins âgées que les habituelles guerrières, il savait qu'elles pouvaient être aussi dangereuses que leurs aînées.  
>Celle-ci était toute maigre, avait le teint blafard et l'air maladif. Elle ne devrait pas leur donner beaucoup de fil à retordre.<br>Il baissa les yeux sitôt cette idée formulée, gêné, et se demanda immédiatement après comment il avait pu vouloir lui faire du mal. Il sourit amèrement.  
>Elle pouvait très bien l'influencer, se souvint-il. Un autre détail lui revint également en mémoire.<p>

— Eyen, c'est ça ?

Elle se taisait toujours, mais son visage s'illumina un peu. Timidement, elle fit un pas dans sa direction, puis saisit soudain sa main d'un mouvement vif.  
>Il tressaillit. Tout à coup, il avait froid, et il était quasi sûr que ça ne venait pas de lui. Il fixa la petite Sylvidre : elle frissonnait.<br>Forcément, si elle était issue d'une plante tropicale, la température de l'Arcadia devait lui paraître polaire. Il soupira. La gosse levait vers lui un regard anxieux mais plein d'espoir.

— Bon sang. Tu n'as pas moyen de faire passer tes messages autrement ? grogna-t-il.

Elle serra sa main plus fort sans le quitter des yeux. Faim, pensa-t-il. Il grimaça.

— Okay. Tu as froid et tu as faim, j'ai compris.

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait trouver de comestible dans sa chambre, mais à part les bouteilles d'alcool du bar (et peut-être une barre vitaminée qui traînait dans un tiroir), il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse lui donner. Et d'ailleurs, comment se nourrissait une plante ?

— Tu ne préfères pas que je t'arrose ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse – qu'elle ne veuille pas parler ou qu'elle n'en soit pas capable, dans tous les cas elle n'avait pas proféré un seul son depuis le début – et fouilla dans un meuble pour lui dénicher de quoi la vêtir.

— Tiens, enfile ça, fit-il en lui jetant un tee-shirt.

Le vêtement tomba à ses pieds. Elle le regarda déconcertée, l'air de ne pas savoir qu'en faire. Il souffla, dépité.

— Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller toute seule ?

Apparemment non.  
>Tandis qu'il faisait passer sa tête dans l'encolure du tee-shirt, il s'interrogea sur ce qu'elle était capable de faire ou pas. Ce n'était qu'une enfant, et il ignorait tout du mode d'apprentissage des Sylvidres. Elle savait marcher, visiblement, mais allait-elle devoir apprendre à parler et à s'habiller ? Savait-elle ce qu'elle était et quelles étaient ses capacités, physiques comme psychiques ? Pouvait-elle apprendre à être autre chose qu'une guerrière au service de sa reine ?<br>Pouvait-il lui donner la liberté de choisir sa voie ?

Il la saisit par les épaules la maintint face à lui tandis qu'il la dévisageait. À quelle vitesse grandissaient les Sylvidres ? se demanda-t-il. D'après Macchi, qui en avait croisé lorsqu'il poursuivait celle qu'il avait cru être sa fille, les nouveaux-nés sylvidres étaient des créatures verdâtres aux yeux caves, dont le crâne disproportionné était hérissé de racines et dont les membres étaient à peine formés.  
>Celle qu'il tenait entre ses mains ressemblait déjà en tous points à une petite fille humaine, à l'exception de la couleur de sa peau qui, par contraste avec le tee-shirt noir, paraissait encore plus pâle. Ses pommettes saillantes, ses joues émaciées et ses yeux apeurés lui donnaient l'air mâture et fragile des enfants forcés de faire face à des épreuves trop lourdes pour eux, et ses cheveux bruns emmêlés formaient une crinière indisciplinée qui descendait jusqu'au bas de son dos.<br>Faim, pensa-t-il encore.

— Oui, faim. Je sais, fit-il sèchement.

Mais je ne sais même pas quoi te donner à manger, ajouta-t-il _in petto_. Il secoua la tête. Quoi qu'il en soit, il trouverait la nourriture dans son lieu de stockage habituel. La cuisine, donc.  
>Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Trois heures du matin. La relève de quart était terminée depuis une bonne heure, et le mess avait de grandes chances d'être désert.<br>Il souleva la petite Sylvidre, qui se crispa. « Peur » remplaça « faim » dans son esprit.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il. Il n'y a personne dans les coursives, à cette heure-ci.

Elle le regarda d'un air grave comme si elle se demandait si elle pouvait lui faire confiance ou pas. Alors que ce devrait être l'inverse, se dit-il. Alors qu'il devrait plutôt l'enfermer et prévenir son équipage.  
>Ce n'était pas rationnel, il le savait, mais il avait envie de la protéger. Elle ne se sauverait pas. Tant qu'elle était avec lui et qu'il s'occupait d'elle, elle ne pourrait pas causer de problèmes.<br>Et puis, il pouvait bien lui offrir un peu de sécurité, pour le moment.  
>Les ennuis viendraient bien assez tôt.<p>

—

Ils n'avaient pas croisé âme qui vive. Harlock avait un instant craint que la petite Sylvidre ne se mette à crier – la peur dans son esprit s'était intensifiée – mais il lui avait plaqué la main sur la bouche sans se préoccuper du roulement d'yeux affolé de l'enfant, et il était finalement parvenu au mess sans encombres.  
>Il n'osa pas allumer et prendre le risque d'attirer quelqu'un, mais l'éclairage de secours suffisait amplement.<br>Il assit la petite Sylvidre sur une chaise.

— Bouge pas, lui intima-t-il.

« Faim ? »

— Oui, je m'en occupe. Attends.

Il gagna la cuisine et marqua un temps d'arrêt, un peu perdu. L'endroit était le domaine de Miss Masu. Les rares fois où il était venu ici se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.  
>Il tâtonna dans la pénombre en prenant toutes les précautions pour ne rien déplacer par inadvertance, et finit par tomber sur une cocotte qui contenait les restes du repas de la veille – une sorte de pot-au-feu, apparemment.<br>Il fronça les sourcils. C'était bon pour un régime sylvidre, ça ? Ah, qu'à cela ne tienne, ça ferait bien l'affaire.  
>Il revint dans le mess avec un bol rapidement réchauffé et le posa sur la table devant la petite Sylvidre.<p>

— Voilà. À manger, fit-il.

Elle pencha la tête de côté et ses yeux s'agrandirent en une mimique interrogative.

— Faut utiliser ça, ajouta-t-il en poussant une cuillère vers elle. … Bon, je veux bien te montrer comment on fait, reprit-il comme elle attrapait maladroitement l'objet, mais tu as intérêt à apprendre vite à te débrouiller parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te donner la becquée jusqu'au bout !

Malgré une certaine réticence de sa part au début, ça lui avait plu, en fin de compte. Il l'avait même resservi. Deux fois. Et elle avait réussi à coordonner ses mouvements pour se servir de sa cuillère sans trop en renverser à côté au bout d'un bol et demi.  
>Il avait soigneusement nettoyé et rangé avant de regagner ses quartiers.<p>

Il avait couché la petite Sylvidre dans son lit. Elle s'était endormie aussitôt. Il s'était quant à lui installé dans son fauteuil, mais il n'avait pu trouver le sommeil avant le matin.  
>Il ne pouvait pas la garder chez lui, songea-t-il. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à la livrer à son équipage. Il ne savait que trop bien quel était le sort qui l'attendait.<br>Il soupira. Elle avait l'air inoffensive mais, bon sang, c'était une _Sylvidre_ ! Elle grandirait. Elle deviendrait dangereuse.

Elle l'était peut-être même déjà. Ce n'était pas normal, qu'il veuille la protéger ainsi.

Il soupira à nouveau. Il la cacherait quelque jours, et après… après il en parlerait à son équipage. Il trouverait une solution. Ils comprendraient.

—

Harlock n'avait pas osé demander du rab de nourriture de peur d'éveiller les soupçons, et avait donc monté une autre expédition nocturne dans la cuisine la nuit suivante, puis celle d'après. La petite Sylvidre semblait apprécier la tambouille de Masu : elle avait grandi de presque vingt centimètres en trois jours et avait désormais l'air moins famélique. Elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps le visage tourné vers la lumière diffusée par les baies d'observation, et adorait prendre des douches. La plante dans la baignoire s'était desséchée. Il n'en restait plus que quelques branches cassantes dépourvues de feuilles. Eyen n'avait pas montré la moindre inquiétude à ce sujet.  
>De son côté, le capitaine avait pris soin de suivre à la lettre les recommandations médicales de Zero – du moins, en apparence – et s'était efforcé de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Néanmoins Mimee l'avait tout de même regardé bizarrement lorsqu'il l'avait plus ou moins habilement empêchée d'entrer chez lui. Cela faisait soixante-douze heures qu'il avait l'impression de marcher au bord d'un précipice, et il était douloureusement conscient que plus le temps passait, moins il lui serait facile de justifier son comportement.<br>Et il ne voyait toujours pas comment se sortir de cette situation.

La quatrième nuit, il avait posé Eyen sur le bar avec une tartine de confiture, et il examinait les placards du mess à la recherche d'une boisson qui ne soit pas alcoolisée lorsqu'il la sentit s'affoler.  
>Il pensa successivement « peur », « intrus », et une autre émotion bien trop violente pour lui qui explosa dans son cerveau en une multitude de confettis rouges.<br>Il pensa ensuite « eurk » de son propre chef, puis « calme-toi » à l'intention d'Eyen.  
>Puis la lumière s'alluma.<p>

— Voilà deux jours que je me demande qui vient se servir en douce dans le frigo, dit Miss Masu, les bras croisés et le ton sévère, à l'entrée du mess. Je ne vous nourris pas assez, capitaine ?  
>— Je…<p>

Harlock tenta de rester impassible, bien que la peur de la petite Sylvidre soit dangereusement contagieuse. Masu ne semblait pas avoir encore remarqué l'enfant – mais le coup d'œil furtif que le capitaine lança en direction du bar trahit sa présence. La cuisinière pâlit.

— Capitaine…  
>— Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, se défendit-il.<p>

La vieille femme lui retourna une moue sceptique.

— Capitaine, c'est une Sylvidre.  
>— Ce n'est qu'une gosse, objecta-t-il. Elle ne causera pas de problèmes.<p>

Masu secoua la tête. Elle prit un air bienveillant qu'il n'apprécia pas du tout – comme si quoi qu'il puisse dire, elle ne le croirait pas.

— Capitaine. Je vais prévenir le doc, déclara-t-elle lentement.  
>— Elle ne causera pas de problèmes, s'obstina-t-il.<p>

Il fut sur le point de l'empêcher d'atteindre l'intercom. Il aurait facilement pu maîtriser la vieille cuisinière, la neutraliser et regagner ses quartiers avec Eyen. Mais après ?  
>Il détourna le regard. Il ne convaincrait personne par la violence, songea-t-il, même s'il ne risquait pas non plus de convaincre grand-monde en restant calme. Mais il ne cèderait pas sans avoir au moins essayé.<p>

— Je l'ai trouvée dans ma chambre, ajouta-t-il sans s'étendre sur les détails. Elle… Elle est inoffensive. C'est juste une enfant, termina-t-il.  
>— Vous l'avez trouvée <em>quand<em>, capitaine ? Pourquoi vous n'en avez rien dit ?  
>— Elle… Euh… Je… Je voulais…<p>

… trouver un meilleur argumentaire que son bredouillement indéfendable actuel. La protéger.  
>Faute de mieux, il se plaça devant elle, prêt à faire bouclier de son corps s'il le fallait.<p>

— Elle manipule votre esprit, capitaine, reprit Masu. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas capable de vous en apercevoir, mais pour un observateur extérieur, c'est flagrant.  
>— Elle ne me manipule pas !<p>

Enfin, presque pas. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était inconsciemment rapproché de la petite Sylvidre, qui se cramponna à lui. Abri, pensa-t-il. Puis elle dut essayer de lui faire passer une pensée plus élaborée. Il ne put retenir une crispation de douleur.  
>Masu eut un soupir désolé.<p>

— Elle essaie juste de communiquer… Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez pas comprendre ? s'énerva-t-il.  
>— Ce que je comprends, c'est que vous êtes beaucoup trop émotif pour que ce soit naturel, capitaine.<p>

Il tiqua. Oui, évidemment, mais…  
>Masu fit un pas vers lui. Il se raidit.<p>

— N'approchez pas ! siffla-t-il.

Masu soupira encore.

— Bon, je vois que je n'arriverai pas à vous raisonner, donc je vais rester là et on va attendre tranquillement les autres, d'accord ?

Il n'aimait pas le ton infantilisant que la cuisinière avait pris. Elle semblait avoir décidé qu'il n'était pas responsable de ses actes, ce qui était faux. Okay, il voulait bien admettre que la petite Sylvidre avait une nette tendance à altérer son jugement, mais pas au point de le faire agir n'importe comment.  
>En l'occurrence, en ce moment précis, il avait peur… enfin, <em>elle<em> avait peur, plutôt, et même si ça devenait difficile à gérer pour lui, il ne s'agissait pas qu'il perde son sang-froid. S'il paniquait _maintenant_, il savait qu'il était capable de faire _beaucoup_ de dégâts. Il savait aussi qu'il le regretterait.

Encore mal réveillé, le docteur Zero fut le premier à entrer dans le mess, immédiatement suivi de Yattaran et d'un artilleur.

— Masu, j'espère que vous aviez une bonne raison de me tirer du lit à cette heure, maugréa le doc en baillant.

Il stoppa lorsqu'il prit conscience de la présence d'Harlock – et de celle d'Eyen.

— Oh, merde. Je pensais qu'on en avait terminé avec cette histoire, lâcha-t-il.  
>— Bon sang, pire que de la mauvaise herbe ! jura l'artilleur. On a beau s'en débarrasser, ça repousse toujours !<p>

Il dégaina.

— Écartez-vous, captain. Je vais régler le problème.

Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'Harlock ne bougeait pas, et sa visée trembla de façon perceptible lorsque le capitaine posa la main sur la crosse de son arme.  
>Eyen paniquait. Ça le submergeait. Harlock passa la langue sur ses lèvres et jeta à la petite Sylvidre un regard de reproche. Mais allez donc demander à une gosse de garder son calme dans de telles circonstances !<br>Il inspira profondément. Ne dégaine pas, pensa-t-il. Ne tire pas. Ou ça va être un massacre et tu seras en tort quelle qu'en soit l'issue.

Zero fit un signe de dénégation à l'intention de l'artilleur et s'éclaircit la voix avant de prendre la parole.

— Bon, déclara-t-il d'un ton paternel. On ne peut pas continuer à se regarder en chiens de faïence toute la nuit.

Il s'approcha sans se soucier de la tension qui devint palpable lorsqu'Harlock crispa sa main sur son arme. Lui au moins, il ne perdait pas son self-control, songea le capitaine. Peut-être y avait-il moyen de négocier.  
>Il recula pour rester hors de portée du médecin.<p>

— Promettez-moi d'abord que vous ne lui ferez rien, dit-il.

Le docteur leva les deux mains, l'air conciliant.

— Très bien. Je ne la toucherai pas. … Je vous le promets, ajouta-t-il comme Harlock le considérait avec suspicion. Ce qui me préoccupe pour le moment, c'est vous.

Harlock hésita. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de se forcer un passage à coups de cosmodragon et de s'enfuir avec Eyen vers une planète déserte où elle serait en sécurité, et la logique qui lui commandait de faire confiance à son équipage, parce que c'était quand même comme cela qu'un vaisseau devait fonctionner. Bien qu'il se soit toujours méfié du doc, à vrai dire, mais c'était uniquement par conviction personnelle.  
>Zero profita des quelques secondes de flottement pour lui saisir le bras. Harlock perçut le danger trop tard, lorsqu'il sentit la piqûre.<p>

— Non… protesta-t-il.

L'injection faisait déjà effet. Encore une dose « avec ça je peux assommer tout l'équipage », a priori. Le capitaine s'affaissa dans les bras du docteur.

— Promettez-moi… Ne lui faites pas de mal…

Le doc se contenta de sourire. Il se demanda si c'était de bon augure.  
>La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre conscience fut Eyen qui se mettait à hurler.<p> 


	5. Génome

**Génome**

_Disclaimers__ : Macchi, Midori, Masu, Mimee, Mii et tous les autres dont le nom ne commence pas par « M » appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. Mais pas Eyen._  
><em><br>__Note de l'auteur__ : d'un point de vue chronologique, tous ces évènements se déroulent après l'épisode 18 de la série « Albator 78 » – celui avec Midori – mais avant que l'Arcadia ne rencontre une Sylvidre rousse dans l'épisode 23._  
><em><br>__Version originale__ : Macchi (ou Maji, ou encore Marisse) est le chef ingénieur de l'Arcadia. Midori est sa « fille ». En français elle s'appelle Madeleine. Quant à Kazuya, c'était le petit ami de Kei Yuki, dans l'épisode 16._

o-o-o-o-o-o

La fin de la nuit s'était déroulée sans autre incident. Ils avaient conduit le capitaine à l'infirmerie et enfermé la Sylvidre dans un local sécurisé à l'avant du vaisseau. Elle avait crié et s'était débattu, mais elle était si petite qu'un seul homme suffisait à la maîtriser – même si le gars avait malgré tout écopé de quelques griffures.  
>Le docteur Zero tapota pensivement l'écran de surveillance vidéo. La petite Sylvidre avait clairement montré qu'elle ne voulait pas être séparée d'Harlock. À présent, seule entre quatre murs nus, elle s'était recroquevillée dans un coin et semblait s'être calmée, mais Zero se demandait encore s'il suffisait d'éloigner le capitaine de la Sylvidre pour le soustraire à son influence.<br>Il jeta un coup d'œil à son patient allongé sur un des lits de la salle de soins. Avec la dose de sédatif qu'il lui avait administrée, Harlock dormirait au moins une bonne dizaine d'heures, mais cela ne résoudrait pas leur problème. Le médecin ignorait quelle serait la réaction du capitaine à son réveil.  
>S'il était totalement sous l'emprise de la Sylvidre, il pourrait se montrer violent. S'il se montrait violent, <em>vraiment<em> violent et non pas « agité » à cause de ses blessures, de la fièvre et du contrecoup du choc traumatique… et bien, personne à bord n'avait la moindre chance.

Zero soupira. L'état-major de l'Arcadia avait prévu une réunion de crise. Il avait tout intérêt à y être.

Lorsqu'il parvint en salle de briefing, Yattaran, Kei, Mimee et Macchi s'y trouvaient déjà. Ainsi que Masu, remarqua-t-il en se demandant si la cuisinière ne serait pas plus utile à ses fourneaux.  
>La vieille femme lui tendit une tasse de café. Il déclina d'un geste.<p>

— Faut l'attacher, doc, déclara Macchi sans préambule à peine fut-il assis. Et le boucler à double tour. Les gars de la machine et moi, on veut pas prendre le risque qu'il nous pète un plomb pour de bon.  
>— Il dort pour l'instant, rétorqua Zero. Il n'y a pas de danger.<br>— Ouais… Et quand il reviendra à lui ? Vous avez laissé quelqu'un pour le surveiller ? Vous vous imaginez ce qui se passera s'il décide de défendre cette sorcière par les armes ?

Zero baissa les yeux. Macchi ne faisait qu'exprimer à haute voix ce que tous redoutaient : que la petite Sylvidre ait manipulé le capitaine au point qu'il se retourne contre eux. Lorsque le docteur avait anesthésié Harlock quelques heures auparavant, il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu pour que le capitaine n'utilise son arme et que le mess ne se transforme en champ de bataille.

— Rien ne dit que ce sera le cas, intervint Kei.

La jeune femme fixa le chef ingénieur en face.

— Le capitaine ne mettra pas en danger son vaisseau ou son équipage, reprit-elle. Il sait ce qu'il fait.  
>— Non ça, ça m'étonnerait, répliqua Macchi avec une pointe de dédain. Et croyez-moi, je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.<p>

Le chef se renversa sur sa chaise en croisant les bras.

— Sauf votre respect, miss, tout le monde sait que vous n'êtes pas objective dès que le captain est concerné.

Kei rougit et se tut. Macchi eut un sourire victorieux.

— De toute façon, le vrai problème ce n'est pas le capitaine mais la petite sorcière, ajouta-t-il. Il faut s'en débarrasser.

Il se leva et posa fermement les deux mains sur la table autour de laquelle ils étaient installés.

— Si on s'occupe d'elle avant que le captain se réveille, on n'aura plus d'ennuis.  
>— Tu veux dire… « si on la tue maintenant » ? fit Yattaran.<br>— Ouais. Tu vois une autre solution ?  
>— C'est une enfant, objecta Zero. On ne peut pas la tuer de sang-froid comme ça.<br>— Non, ce n'est pas une enfant, gronda Macchi. C'est une Sylvidre. C'est un simulacre d'enfant, dont le seul but est de nous attendrir. Si ça vous pose des problèmes de conscience d'appuyer sur la détente, doc, ce ne sera pas mon cas.

Zero secoua la tête.

— J'ai promis au capitaine de ne pas la toucher.  
>— L'avis du capitaine ne compte pas, rétorqua Macchi en haussant les épaules. Et puis j'ai rien promis, moi.<p>

Le docteur pinça les lèvres.

— Le capitaine, c'est le capitaine, répondit-il froidement. Il a demandé à ce qu'on ne fasse pas de mal à la Sylvidre. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est quand même lui qui commande ici.  
>— Pas quand c'est une Sylvidre qui lui dicte son comportement.<p>

Le chef machine fit quelques pas autour de la table en toisant chacun des participants d'un air de défi. Zero détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. La solution que proposait Macchi était extrême, mais il devait convenir que son argumentaire se tenait. La petite Sylvidre était une menace, tout le monde s'accordait sur ce point. Néanmoins, elle était aussi une enfant, et le docteur ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter qu'elle soit abattue froidement – question d'éthique.

Mimee choisit ce moment pour prendre la parole.

— Je perçois un lien psychique très fort entre eux deux, déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme. Cependant, les pensées de la Sylvidre ne sont pas hostiles.  
>— Pour le moment, grogna Macchi. Et elle peut très bien simuler.<br>— Je ne crois pas, répondit la Jurassienne. Elle est très jeune et ses pensées ne sont pas encore ordonnées. Le lien qui existe n'est pas construit elle ne cherche même pas à le dissimuler comme le ferait une adulte. J'aurai tendance à dire qu'il s'agit d'un réflexe inconscient de survie.  
>— Inconscient ou pas, elle influence le capitaine ! coupa le chef ingénieur. Il faut que ça cesse !<p>

Mimee hésita.

— Je suis d'accord, finit-elle par admettre. À la longue, cela peut même se révéler dangereux pour Harlock. Les humains supportent mal la télépathie. Ce genre de lien peut détruire son cerveau.  
>— Et donc, renchérit Macchi en frappant violemment du poing sur la table, ça signifie que c'est inutile de tergiverser plus longtemps ! Bon sang, vous préférez continuer à vous apitoyer sur le sort de cette créature plutôt que de vous préoccuper de la vie du capitaine ?<p>

Il fit un signe de tête à l'intention de Kei.

— Je suis d'accord, elle a l'air jeune, continua-t-il. Mais il n'y a pas si longtemps, Kei a croisé une jeune Sylvidre dans la maison de ses parents et le captain n'a eu aucun scrupule à tirer, lui ! Et s'il avait tous ses esprits, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à tirer maintenant !

Kei acquiesça. Pourtant, et il en était d'ailleurs le premier surpris, le docteur n'était pas convaincu. D'abord parce que la Sylvidre qui accompagnait Kazuya était de toute évidence plus âgée que celle qui se trouvait à bord actuellement, ensuite parce que son instinct de médecin lui soufflait que « leur » Sylvidre était différente.

— Encore un peu de café ? demanda soudain Masu à brûle-pourpoint.  
>— Ce n'est pas le moment, grommela Zero.<p>

La vieille femme lui fit un sourire narquois.

— Mais si, doc, et je vous assure que vous allez avoir besoin de mon sens de l'observation, souffla-t-elle.

Masu agita son pot à café.

— Jeunes gens, annonça-t-elle de façon théâtrale, en dehors du fait que le captain semble être très attaché à cette petite Sylvidre et réciproquement, il reste quand même un élément que vous n'avez pas pris en compte.

La cuisinière fit une pause comme pour mieux ménager son effet.

— C'est une Sylvidre aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons, termina-t-elle.

Zero haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

— Et alors ?  
>— Vous en avez croisé beaucoup, vous, des Sylvidres aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons ?<p>

Le doc réfléchit une seconde.

— Ben… En règle générale elles sont plutôt vertes.  
>— Ou avec des cheveux et des yeux noirs, renchérit Yattaran. Mais je ne vois pas trop où vous voulez en venir, ma'am.<p>

Masu haussa les épaules.

— Pas très loin, en fait. On trouve assez vite une combinaison cheveux châtains / yeux marrons à proximité de cette Sylvidre.

Tout le monde la fixa bouche bée. Bon sang, elle avait raison, se dit le doc en se remémorant l'apparence de la petite Sylvidre. Il n'y avait pas vraiment porté attention, mais se pouvait-il…

— Eh, pas si vite ! interrompit Macchi. À quoi est-ce que vous pensez ? Cette chose est une plante. Une putain de _plante_ !  
>— C'est peut-être une plante, rétorqua Masu, mais j'ai bien eu le temps de l'observer cette nuit en attendant les renforts, quand elle était cramponnée au capitaine. Elle a les cheveux de la même couleur que lui. <em>Exactement<em> de la même couleur.

Macchi renifla tout en balayant l'argument d'un geste de la main.

— C'est impossible, lâcha-t-il mâchoires serrées. C'est une coïncidence, une sorte de mimétisme, ou alors un artifice pour nous amadouer. Il ne peut pas y avoir le moindre lien _génétique_. … Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, finit-il dans un murmure.

Les épaules du chef machine tremblèrent sous le poids de souvenirs douloureux.

— C'est impossible, répéta-t-il.  
>— N'empêche qu'il serait peut-être judicieux de comprendre comment elle a pu attraper cette couleur-là avant de songer à l'éliminer, vous ne croyez pas ? répondit doucement Masu.<p>

Zero se massa nerveusement la nuque.

— À vrai dire, on ne sait toujours pas ce que ces Sylvidres ont fait au capitaine. Ni à quoi servait cette plante à laquelle elles l'avaient relié. Ni pourquoi il avait une quantité impressionnante d'organismes végétaux dans son organisme.

Il s'humecta les lèvres. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit de génétique dans tout ça, il n'osait imaginer les conséquences.

— Tout ce que je peux affirmer, c'est que les échanges avec la plante n'étaient pas à sens unique. … C'est ce que j'ai constaté quand j'ai soigné le capitaine, expliqua-t-il comme il se voyait gratifié d'une série de haussements de sourcils perplexes. Certaines des racines lui injectaient de la sève et d'autres absorbaient son sang, si bien que le capitaine était en quelque sorte « intégré au circuit ». Au final, la plante et lui partageaient le même « mélange sanguin » saturé d'éléments végétaux.  
>— Et le résultat serait la petite Sylvidre ? s'étonna Kei. Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir fait ça ?<br>— Pas la moindre idée. Le goût de la recherche scientifique, peut-être ?  
>— Je n'appelle pas ça de la recherche scientifique, répliqua la jeune femme. J'appelle ça de la torture.<p>

Yattaran fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

— Je n'ai pas encore exploité les données récupérées sur la nef abordée, intervint-il. … Mais je crois que je vais m'y mettre de suite.  
>— De toute façon, il y a un moyen très simple d'être fixés, reprit Zero. Je vais examiner la petite Sylvidre. Avec un check-up médical complet on saura tout de suite de quoi il en retourne.<br>— Et vous êtes capable de gérer ça avant que le captain ne se réveille ?  
>— Bah, au besoin je pourrai toujours le rendormir pour quelques heures… mais je crois que j'aurai largement le temps de faire tous les tests nécessaires.<p>

—

Le docteur était allé chercher la petite Sylvidre, l'avait auscultée, lui avait passé un scanner et avait terminé par une prise de « sang ». Il devrait obtenir le décryptage ADN d'ici quinze minutes.  
>Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, la petite Sylvidre se tenait tranquille. Elle se contentait de le regarder avec des yeux implorants et, de temps à autre, elle lui tirait la main en tendant le doigt vers l'endroit où Harlock était allongé.<br>Zero l'avait ignorée. Hors de question qu'il la laisse toucher le capitaine.

Il avait soigneusement étudié les résultats avant de livrer ses conclusions au reste de l'équipage.  
>Tous les gars qui n'étaient pas de quart s'étaient entassés dans le mess. Le docteur avait amené des copies des holoscans de la petite Sylvidre qu'il fit passer dans l'assemblée.<p>

— Très bien, commença-t-il. Personne n'ignore que nous avons actuellement un problème d'environ quatre-vingts centimètres sur les bras…  
>— Ouais, une foutue Sylvidre ! cria quelqu'un.<p>

Le mess s'emplit du brouhaha de conversations passionnées. La plupart des hommes étaient d'avis d'en finir, constata Zero. Il attendit que le bruit de fond baisse en intensité.

— D'après les examens médicaux que je viens de lui faire passer, pas complètement, reprit-il.

Son annonce réduisit son auditoire au silence.

— Comment ça, « pas complètement » ? demanda un mécanicien au premier rang. C'est une Sylvidre, oui ou non ?  
>— Ben… pas complètement, répéta le médecin. Entre autres choses, elle possède notamment un proto-squelette, certes beaucoup moins élaboré que le nôtre, en particulier avec moins d'os au niveau des pieds et des mains, mais un squelette quand même. Je lui ai aussi trouvé un cœur et une ébauche de poumon, et un organe qui doit lui servir d'appareil digestif. À l'exception de ces « petits » détails, le reste ne diffère pas des Sylvidres que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'examiner.<br>— Et qu'en est-il de l'analyse génétique, doc ? intervint Yattaran.  
>— Quatre-vingt pour cent sylvidre, répondit Zero.<p>

Il marqua un temps.

— Les vingt pour cent restants sont plus ou moins humains.  
>— Plus ou moins ?<br>— Faudrait une analyse plus pointue pour en être sûr. Les gènes non végétaux sont isolés et pas forcément évidents à caractériser… mais je n'ai pas trop de doutes sur leur provenance, conclut le doc.

Il fit un signe du menton à l'intention du second.

— Et du côté des archives informatiques ?  
>— Je n'ai rien trouvé de vraiment probant pour l'instant, répondit Yattaran. J'ai un peu de mal à traduire leur langue, et les données scientifiques sont codées. Mais le journal de bord de leur commandante contient le mot « hybridation » et un bref aperçu de leur objectif… Pour ce que j'ai réussi à comprendre elles cherchaient à obtenir une guerrière plus performante, continua-t-il. Après, je n'ai pas encore réussi à relier formellement cette information au capitaine, mais vu ce que vous avez dit…<p>

Le second haussa les épaules.

— Ouaip, répondit Zero.

Les deux hommes se considérèrent sans prononcer un mot pendant une poignée de secondes.

— En tout cas, ça ne nous arrange pas, reprit le doc.  
>— C'est sûr…<p>

Il y eut un autre silence pesant.

— Ça ne change rien ! lança soudain Macchi avec un rictus de haine. Cette chose est une création des Sylvidres ! Une abomination dont le but est de nous détruire ! Qu'on la laisse grandir et elle nous mènera à notre perte !

Ses voisins hochèrent la tête d'assentiment. Quelques autres prirent l'air gêné. Zero se mordit la lèvre. Bon sang, ils ne pouvaient pas devenir des bourreaux d'enfants, c'était contre les principes que défendait l'Arcadia ! Et pourtant… pourtant, quelque part, Macchi avait raison. Même si le doc se doutait que son acharnement devait être en partie dicté par le souvenir de Midori.  
>Zero soupira. Cette Sylvidre-là n'était pas Midori. Midori était une Sylvidre à part entière et n'avait jamais été la fille de Macchi. La Sylvidre du capitaine possédait quelques-uns de ses gènes. Très peu, mais cela faisait toute la différence – et c'était peut-être ça qui rendait le chef machine aussi amer.<p>

Le docteur consulta Yattaran. En l'absence du capitaine, c'était au second de trancher. L'intéressé fit la grimace.  
>« En l'absence du capitaine, j'attendrais que le capitaine revienne », songea Zero. C'était ce à quoi avait également pensé Yattaran, a priori.<p>

— Le doc et moi informerons le capitaine dès son réveil, déclara-t-il.

Il ignora les grommellements de protestation et poursuivit, imperturbable.

— Il est possible que le capitaine ait échappé à l'influence de la Sylvidre, auquel cas c'est à lui de décider en ce qui la concerne. Sinon, nous aviserons en fonction de sa réaction.

Macchi le foudroya des yeux, mais Yattaran soutint son regard sans faillir. Le chef ingénieur céda avec un juron.

— Z'avez intérêt à pas vous gourer, en tout cas, parce que vous pouvez être sûrs que je ne vous laisserai pas prendre une décision qui nuira à l'Arcadia, siffla-t-il avant de quitter le mess en colère.

L'équipage se dispersa à sa suite. Certains étaient franchement furieux, mais la plupart semblaient hésiter sur la conduite à adopter.  
>Restés seuls, Zero proposa un verre d'alcool à Yattaran, qui accepta d'un signe de tête. Le second attendit d'en avoir bu la moitié avant de reprendre la parole.<p>

— Quand est-ce que le captain reprendra conscience, doc ? demanda-t-il.  
>— Il en a pour quatre ou cinq heures, mais je peux toujours lui donner quelque chose pour le réveiller tout de suite.<br>— Okay pour cette solution, soupira Yattaran. Autant s'acquitter de cette tâche le plus vite possible.

Il vida ce qui restait dans son verre cul-sec.

— Dans tous les cas, doc, ajouta-t-il, quelle que soit la décision qui sera prise, la petite Sylvidre ne peut pas rester à bord. Les gars sont nombreux à être du même avis que le chef, et il y en aura fatalement un qui voudra faire justice lui-même… avec ou sans l'accord du capitaine. Et je ne veux pas risquer une mutinerie à cause d'une Sylvidre.  
>— Qu'est-ce que vous proposez, alors ?<br>— J'en sais rien… avoua le second. Mais si vous avez une idée, je suis preneur.

Il secoua la tête.

— Ce que j'espère maintenant, c'est que le capitaine ne nous causera pas de problèmes, termina-t-il.


	6. Décision

**Décision**

_Disclaimers__ : Harlock n'appartient pas à la petite Sylvidre. Ni à moi d'ailleurs. Mais la petite Sylvidre, si._  
><em><br>__Note de l'auteur__ : ma période de productivité s'achève bientôt, et afin de ne pas laisser une histoire en plan, ce chapitre clôture donc cette fic. Cependant l'histoire d'Eyen ne se termine pas ici. Rien ne dit que nous ne la retrouverons pas plus tard, un jour. L'océan spatial est vaste…_  
><em><br>__Chronologie__ : pour ceux qui veulent resituer précisément la fic dans la série, à la fin de ce chapitre, nous pourrions être arrivés à l'épisode 27._

_Au CTF qui m'a donné le temps d'écrire._  
><em>Aux lecteurs.<em>

o-o-o-o-o-o

Harlock se réveilla avec un mal de tête digne d'un lendemain de soirée au Metal Bloody Saloon. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et l'impression d'évoluer dans du coton, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause des piqûres du doc.

— Eyen… souffla-t-il.

De toute évidence, la petite Sylvidre s'était aperçue de son réveil – ou l'avait provoqué, mais il ne pouvait l'affirmer – et elle lui transmettait à présent son soulagement.  
>Elle n'était pas avec lui. Il cilla lorsqu'une image lui parvint elle se trouvait dans une cellule à l'avant, a priori. Elle avait l'air indemne.<br>Il pensa « peur », « seule », et curieusement « docteur » puis « gentil ». Puis il perçut une phrase complète : de toute évidence, la petite Sylvidre apprenait à mieux s'exprimer, et elle progressait vite.  
>« Et toi ça va ? »<p>

— Oui, ça va, murmura-t-il à la pièce vide. Mais tu me fais mal quand tu t'adresses à moi de cette façon, tu sais…

Il saignait du nez. Il savait ce que cela signifiait pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté avec Mimee : la télépathie était néfaste aux humains. Fatale, même. Surtout lorsqu'elle était pratiquée sans aucun contrôle et à forte dose comme c'était le cas avec Eyen.  
>Il se massa les tempes. Plus les pensées étaient complexes et plus les dommages étaient importants. Si la petite Sylvidre continuait à communiquer ainsi, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant que ses neurones ne grillent. Et au vu de la migraine qu'il subissait en ce moment, il se demanda si son cerveau n'avait d'ailleurs pas déjà commencé à se liquéfier.<br>Il se leva. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. D'autant que si ses hommes s'apercevaient de son état, il ne donnait pas cher de la vie d'Eyen.

« Mal ? Pourquoi mal ? »

Il vacilla.

— Je n'aime pas… quand tu parles dans mon esprit, expliqua-t-il.

Il sentit de la culpabilité mêlée d'incompréhension. Il soupira. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ne possède pas les mêmes capacités télépathiques innées qu'elle. Et elle était probablement trop jeune pour faire la différence entre une Sylvidre et un humain, songea-t-il. Son univers se résumait à l'Arcadia, pour l'instant. Elle devait même ignorer ce qu'était une Sylvidre.

Il hésita. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à bord. C'était trop dangereux pour elle, et c'était trop dangereux pour _lui_.

« Reste tranquille, je viens te chercher », formula-t-il intérieurement. « Et… essaie de me parler le moins possible, d'accord ? »  
>« Oui », répondit-elle.<p>

Il sentit qu'elle comprenait confusément qu'elle était responsable de ce qui arrivait. Il perçut son angoisse. Il perçut également la confiance aveugle qu'elle lui portait. Tout s'arrangerait grâce à lui, et il n'y aurait plus de douleur et de colère autour d'elle, pensait-elle.

Harlock inspira profondément. Il doutait que quiconque à bord se réjouisse de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.  
>Il fouilla rapidement l'infirmerie à la recherche de son arme. Son cosmodragon n'était pas là, mais il récupéra un pistolaser que le doc avait probablement subtilisé à un autre patient et avait ensuite oublié dans un tiroir.<br>Lorsqu'il referma la main sur la crosse, il resta plusieurs secondes à fixer l'arme, le regard vide.  
>Elle pouvait très bien l'influencer, se rappela-t-il. Elle pouvait très bien le forcer à agir de la sorte, dans l'intérêt des Sylvidres et à l'encontre de son équipage.<p>

Il secoua la tête.  
>Okay, qu'elle l'influence si elle voulait, mais elle ne l'obligerait pas à tirer sur ses hommes, se promit-il.<br>Il glissa le pistolaser dans sa ceinture et allait sortir quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Zero et Yattaran. Les deux hommes se figèrent en le voyant debout.

— Merde, jura le doc. Comment avez-vous fait pour vous réveiller aussi vite ?

Harlock n'avait pas le temps de discuter.

— Reculez, fit-il. Laissez-moi passer.  
>— Capitaine…<br>— Reculez ! ordonna-t-il plus rudement.

Il résista à l'envie de saisir son arme. Elle ne l'obligerait pas, se répéta-t-il. C'était son vaisseau, son équipage. Il ne risquerait pas de les perdre, même pour elle.

— Et n'essayez même pas de vous approcher d'une seringue, ajouta-t-il comme Zero jetait un coup d'œil furtif vers ses étagères.

Le doc leva les deux mains d'un air conciliant, mais ni lui ni Yattaran ne s'écartèrent de la porte. Harlock pinça les lèvres. Il allait bien falloir qu'il passe.

— Je ne voudrais pas… en arriver là, lâcha-t-il sans regarder aucun des deux hommes.  
>— Nous non plus, capitaine, répondit calmement Yattaran. Mais j'espère que vous comprenez qu'on agit dans votre intérêt.<p>

Harlock garda obstinément le regard baissé. Oh oui, il comprenait parfaitement où Yattaran et les autres avaient placé son intérêt. Son intérêt, c'était qu'il reprenne sa place aux commandes de l'Arcadia sans qu'aucune Sylvidre n'interfère. Dans son intérêt, Eyen devait mourir.

— Bien sûr, souffla-t-il.  
>— Alors vous allez croiser les mains derrière la tête et me laisser vous débarrasser de cette arme, reprit Yattaran du même ton calme.<p>

Harlock acquiesça, en apparence vaincu, mais toujours sans regarder son second.  
>Yattaran s'avança à pas comptés après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation. Harlock banda ses muscles. Peu importe qu'ils le croient coupable, peu importe qu'ils pensent qu'Eyen l'avait hypnotisé, à vrai dire il se fichait pas mal de l'opinion que son équipage pourrait avoir de lui. Sa priorité, à présent, c'était d'emmener la petite Sylvidre en sécurité.<br>Il se détendit brusquement quand Yattaran fut à sa portée.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en le plaquant contre la cloison tout en lui tordant le bras dans le dos. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. … Ne bougez pas ! ajouta-t-il à l'intention du doc.

Zero stoppa son geste à quelques centimètres d'un chariot de médicaments.

— Capitaine, reprenez vos esprits. Vous êtes à bord de l'Arcadia… C'est votre vaisseau, capitaine ! Vous ne voudriez pas que ça dégénère !

Il s'était promis de ne pas dégainer. Il s'était promis…  
>Le doc fit un pas en arrière, vers l'intercom.<p>

— J'ai dit « ne bougez pas ! », répéta Harlock.

Zero fit un deuxième pas dans la même direction. Harlock se mordit la lèvre. Si le médecin atteignait l'intercom, tout son équipage accourrait en renfort et c'était justement ce qu'il voulait éviter.

— Éloignez-vous de cet intercom !

Il tira juste au-dessus de l'épaule du médecin. L'impact explosa une étagère et projeta une multitude d'éclats de verre sur le doc. Zero pâlit. Le capitaine pouvait deviner l'incrédulité dans son regard. Lui aussi avait espéré qu'il n'en vienne pas à l'usage des armes, songea Harlock. Mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

— Éloignez-vous. Lentement, répéta-t-il encore.  
>— Harlock, c'est une erreur… voulut argumenter Yattaran, toujours douloureusement coincé contre la paroi.<br>— Silence !

Il assomma son second d'un coup de crosse derrière le crâne puis il s'approcha du doc. Le médecin semblait résigné, mais il fit face sans trembler – et il ne tenta rien qui soit susceptible d'aggraver la situation.

— Vous n'irez pas loin, captain, dit simplement Zero.  
>— J'irai aussi loin qu'il faudra, répliqua Harlock fermement avant de l'assommer à son tour.<p>

Les dés étaient jetés, maintenant. Le capitaine enferma les deux hommes dans le bureau du doc et quitta l'infirmerie aussitôt. Il lui fallait agir vite. Il ne disposait probablement que d'une poignée de minutes avant que quelqu'un ne s'inquiète du sort du second et du doc. Sans compter qu'une porte verrouillée n'arrêterait pas longtemps Yattaran. Peut-être aurait-il dû les attacher, mais il était trop tard pour y penser.

Harlock emprunta les coursives techniques plutôt que le chemin direct vers la cellule d'Eyen afin d'éviter les mauvaises rencontres. Il ne croisa qu'une seule personne, un mécanicien occupé à démonter un tableau électrique.  
>Le capitaine affirma avoir reçu du doc l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie d'un ton suffisamment autoritaire pour que sa phrase ne soit pas contestée sur le champ. L'homme le considéra d'un air dubitatif avant de s'éloigner en sens inverse. Harlock ne se faisait pas d'illusions : le mécano allait vérifier l'information auprès du doc… Il lui restait peut-être trois ou quatre minutes avant que tout le monde ne soit averti par diffusion générale.<p>

Il ne possédait pas le code d'ouverture de la cellule, mais un coup de pistolaser bien placé régla le problème.  
>Eyen lui adressa un sourire rayonnant lorsqu'elle l'aperçut – le premier qu'il lui voyait faire.<p>

— Allez, viens, dit-il. Dépêche-toi.

Il entraîna la petite Sylvidre à sa suite à travers les coursives, louvoyant pour s'écarter des zones usuellement plus animées, courant presque. Il s'attendait à entendre retentir l'alarme à chaque seconde.  
>La menace, impalpable, pesait sur lui telle une épée de Damoclès, mais finalement il atteignit les ponts inférieurs sans qu'aucune annonce n'ait troublé la quiétude de l'Arcadia.<br>Le hangar des spacewolfs était désert à l'exception d'un pilote penché sur son appareil, concentré sur quelque maintenance. Le gars écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut le capitaine et la petite Sylvidre qu'il tenait par la main.

— Mais qu'est-ce que…

Harlock ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et le frappa d'un direct au menton. L'homme s'écroula inconscient.  
>L'alarme se déclencha à ce moment. Eyen sursauta et se colla contre lui.<p>

— Tout va bien, la rassura-t-il.

Il installa la petite Sylvidre à l'arrière d'un spacewolf et s'assit aux commandes après avoir actionné l'ouverture des portes du hangar en manuel. Il était trop tard pour que quiconque puisse l'arrêter.  
>Il quitta l'Arcadia alors que la radio du jet s'animait.<p>

— Captain ! Captain, c'est Kei, est-ce que vous me recevez ?

Il faillit répondre, réfléchit, s'interrompit. Non, inutile. Elle ne comprendrait pas, et discuter lui ferait perdre un temps précieux.  
>Avec un soupir, il coupa la radio et éteignit la balise de localisation du spacewolf.<br>Puis il bascula en hyperespace.

—

Il avait volé une journée entière, avait exécuté trois sauts hyperspatiaux et une savante manœuvre d'évasion – juste assez complexe pour empêcher l'Arcadia de le rattraper trop vite – et avait finalement abouti dans un système planétaire qui n'était mentionné que par un numéro sur les cartes terriennes.  
>Trop petit, trop éloigné de la Terre et de ses colonies, il n'avait pas intéressé les gouvernements humains, ni même d'éventuels contrebandiers ou trafiquants qui l'avaient jugé trop à l'écart des grandes routes commerciales pour posséder une réelle plus-value stratégique.<br>Harlock se demanda pourquoi il avait songé à ce système en particulier. Il était plus que probable qu'« on » l'avait un peu aidé. Mais ça ne venait pas d'Eyen, il en était sûr. C'était un souvenir qui datait d'avant, d'_elle_. En y repensant, il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas le nom de cette Sylvidre alors même qu'elle était la mère d'Eyen, en définitive.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière.

— On est bientôt arrivé, lança-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse. Il ignorait si c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait rien dire ou parce qu'il n'était plus réceptif à sa télépathie, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur l'une ou l'autre option : il lui fallait toute sa concentration pour piloter. Son mal de tête avait empiré, et depuis qu'il était sorti de son dernier saut warp, il saignait en continu du nez et des oreilles.  
>Il cligna des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision qui se troublait dangereusement.<br>Allez, encore un effort, il touchait au but.

Il se plaça en orbite basse autour de la planète et enclencha le scanner du spacewolf, même s'il savait d'instinct où atterrir. Il ne tenait pas non plus à ce qu'un comité d'accueil l'attende à son arrivée.  
>La planète était calme : pas d'installations militaires, pas de piste ou de docks pour d'éventuels vaisseaux spatiaux, il n'y avait même pas de trace de passage, signatures ioniques ou résidus de carburant en orbite. Mais le scan de surface confirma la présence d'une colonie sur le continent septentrional.<p>

Une colonie sylvidre.

Il repéra pas le moindre signe d'une quelconque industrie « mécanique » mais il y avait beaucoup d'activité végétale. L'endroit idéal. Il ne vit aucune habitation, ce qui l'ennuya un peu, mais de toute façon il n'était plus suffisamment vaillant pour emmener Eyen ailleurs. Ce serait ici ou nulle part.

Il se posa sur un promontoire rocheux à l'écart de toute végétation – pas question qu'on le prenne par surprise –, sortit Eyen du spacewolf et la conduisit jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, à une centaine de mètres de son appareil.  
>Puis il lui lâcha la main et la poussa fermement dans le dos, vers l'ombre des frondaisons.<p>

— Voilà, lui dit-il. Il y a des… personnes comme toi qui vivent dans le coin. Tu devrais t'y plaire.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'air inquiet.  
>Elle fit la moue lorsqu'il eut un geste d'impuissance et qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne parvenait plus à communiquer avec lui par la pensée.<p>

— Tu… pars ? fit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Il se figea. Oui, il partait. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

— Je veux… tu restes avec moi, ajouta-t-elle le regard triste mais plein d'espoir.

Il faillit céder. Puis il se passa la main sur le visage, considéra ses doigts couverts de sang et il se rappela pourquoi il était ici.  
>Elle le tuait à petit feu. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'achever. Il fallait qu'elle poursuive son chemin seule.<p>

— Ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il avec un sourire forcé. Tes sœurs vont s'occuper de toi. Tout va bien se passer.

Il n'en savait rien, en fait. Il espérait seulement que _quelqu'un_ l'avait vu atterrir et viendrait aux nouvelles. Il espérait que les Sylvidres possédaient un minimum de sens familial, ou bien qu'Eyen était capable de… prendre racine dans cette forêt, ou de faire un truc de plante pour survivre toute seule.

Il se retint pour ne pas regarder en arrière tandis qu'il regagnait son spacewolf.

Ses épaules se détendirent une fois revenu en orbite, et il pleura le front appuyé sur le tableau de bord. Il mit plusieurs minutes à évacuer toute la tension accumulée – mais son mal de tête s'estompait et il ne saignait plus, ce qui le convainquit qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il respira profondément. Les événements allaient pouvoir reprendre leur cours normal.  
>Il ralluma sa balise et envoya un code d'identificationréponse pour localiser son vaisseau : l'Arcadia était sur ses talons – et à portée de radio. Il serait à bord dans moins d'une heure.

— Harlock à Arcadia. Le problème… est réglé. Je rentre.  
>— Content de l'entendre, capitaine, répondit Kei à l'autre bout. Bon retour parmi nous.<p>

La jeune femme ne posa pas de questions. Le doc le considéra d'un air suspicieux, mais il se contenta de l'examiner et de le déclarer « bon pour le service, à condition que vous ne fassiez pas d'efforts violents, capitaine ». Mimee lui confirma qu'elle ne percevait plus aucune intrusion télépathique extérieure.  
>Aux rares interrogations auxquelles il dût faire face, il répondit simplement qu'il avait préféré s'isoler pour se débarrasser plus facilement de la petite Sylvidre et de son emprise. La plupart des gars en déduisirent qu'il lui avait réglé son compte, et il ne les détrompa pas.<br>Et si certains d'entre eux avaient encore éprouvé de la méfiance à son égard, ce sentiment disparut lorsque l'Arcadia participa à sa première bataille rangée depuis longtemps. Quelque part, Harlock fut rassuré également. Jamais au cours du combat il n'éprouva le besoin d'épargner un vaisseau sylvidre ou de saboter sa propre manœuvre. Il fut inflexible, comme à son habitude. Fidèle à ses principes.  
>Il gagna.<p>

Il sentit encore pendant quelques semaines une présence faible au fond de son esprit, une étincelle qui s'atténuait au fur et à mesure que la distance avec la planète sur laquelle il avait laissé Eyen augmentait.  
>Et puis, un matin, tout fut terminé.<br>Il eut un pincement au cœur en songeant à la petite Sylvidre. Qu'était-elle devenue ? Était-il trop loin pour l'entendre, ou bien… Il se força à la chasser de ses pensées. C'était une Sylvidre et elle avait failli le détruire. Quel besoin avait-il de se préoccuper du sort d'une ennemie alors que la Terre était en danger ? Pourquoi se soucier de cette plante alors que Mayu réclamait son aide ?

Le visage de la fille de Tochiro s'imposa à lui et supplanta celui d'Eyen. Il crispa ses mains sur la barre. Trêve de sentimentalisme.  
>Il avait une guerre à mener.<p> 


End file.
